Get Off My Cloud
by ClockworkScales
Summary: Hyde/Eric. Slash. Eric's confused about whether to chose between Donna and Hyde, and Hyde deals with his love for Forman in a way which gets back at him later.
1. High & Hiding

**This is my first time writing a That 70's Show fan fiction. I hope whoever you readers are that you'll like it. The title of the story is based off the song "Get Off My Cloud" by the Rolling Stones. As a warning, this is a Hyde and Eric "romance" story (although "love" story is probably more appropriate) and it is focused around the character Hyde. Feedback would be greatly appreciated. Enjoy! ******

*****

_Hyde pulled Donna towards Eric in the driveway whilst the others got the car ready._

'_So, Foreman, ah… now that the scary kids are gone,' Hyde sniffed, 'is Buddy gay?'_

_There was an expectant look on his face. Donna listened eagerly._

'_Well I don't think it's really my place to say –' _

'_He's gay!'_

_Eric took a deep breath. 'Okay, guys, hypothetical situation, crazy scenario, wouldn't happen in, like, a million years. L-let's say,' he made a face, 'Okay, that buddy,' he made the face again, 'made a move on me._

'_Eric, he's not going to make a move on you if he knows you're straight.' Donna said._

_Hyde looked at Eric's face then turned to Donna, as if for reassurance, 'I dunno, Foreman is pretty irresistible.'_

_Eric sighed, 'I don't think he'll make a move on me again.'_

'_Again?!' Hyde and Donna exclaimed._

'…_Or for the first time.' Eric added nervously, 'I have to go.'_

_He turned on his heel and fluttered inside his house._

_*_

Hyde sat in the attic of Eric Foreman's house, staring at the back of a record; The Rolling Stones. Fez jumped up the hatch and bounced down on the couch next to him.

'Fez has noticed that Hyde is sad. Why is Hyde sad?'

Hyde sighed deeply, 'I dunno, man. I'm just confused about something.'

'Tell Fez what is bothering Hyde.'

Hyde scratched his head then pointed at Fez. 'First off, man, what's bothering me is that third person speak you do. Knock it off. It makes you sound like a moron.'

'Fez is – Sorry.'

'It's okay.' Hyde said, and ruffled Fez's hair. 'I just need some time to think.'

'It is nothing you can't share?'

'It's not that I can't share it, Fez. It's that I don't want to. It's something I have to figure out by myself.'

'Fez understands.' Fez said, looking at his friend with puppy dog eyes. 'Fez will leave Hyde alone.'

'Fez.' Hyde said as Fez got up. He turned and Hyde threw a cushion at him. 'Enough with the third-person-'

'-Yes, yes, I understand. I will leave you alone now!'

It happened the day before yesterday.

Since Hyde lived in the same house as Eric, he moved up to the attic where he wouldn't see him all the time. He wasn't ready to tell anybody let alone see anybody. Not yet. Hopefully never. At least getting away from the basement allowed him time to think.

Eric's parents had gone out for dinner and instead of going out to the Hub or holding a party like they normally would have done, they lit up in the basement; one of their favourite pass times.

Fumes filled the basement and as always, none of the smoke seeped outside.

'Dude, I went to the shop yesterday and this guy was like "Dude! What's with your hair?"' Kelso snorted and lost complete control, rolling in his seat.

Being doped up was always something to remember… even though they hardly remembered anything.

'Guys,' Hyde said. 'You know there's this car that runs on water. It doesn't run on petrol or milk or oil, it runs on water, man! And the government has kept this car top secret because-'

'Man… Hyde…' Eric was saying, his arm around his girlfriend, Donna. 'We've heard about the car before.'

'No but you haven't heard this version of it. I've changed the…' Hyde giggled. 'I've changed the way I've said it, see?'

Hyde burst into hysterics. Eric's face was deadpan a moment before he started laughing uncontrollably. Donna looked at him.

'Eric, man, you look so hot when you laugh.'

'Yes, yes. Don't I know it.' Eric grinned.

Hyde squinted through the smoke as Eric and Donna's lips met. Abruptly, the basement changed colours and books flew of the shelves, completely distracting him for a moment. He blinked and the room was back to normal.

Eric and Donna were still making out.

'How long do you guys have to do that?' Hyde demanded.

Fez watched them in fascination and Kelso just gaped at them as if he had never seen two people kissing before he was probably thinking "If only Jackie was here… We could be so doing it right now!"

If that happened he and Fez would have been left alone and Hyde would be telling him about the water-car (again).

'Seriously, guys-' Hyde said, lighting an incense stick before coughing violently.

It was as if Eric and Donna couldn't stop, as if their lips were permanently stuck to each other.

'If you guys would like some super-glue I could get some for you.'

Instead he joined Fez and Kelso in watching them make out. It was like their presence drew their eyes towards them like an electro-powered magnet.

Suddenly, Hyde was pulled away into his own world and although he expected there to be a fantasy of him and Donna making out… it was with Eric.

*

…_Hyde wrapped his arm around Eric's waist and pulled him towards him._

'_I know you want me, man.'_

'_Yeah well…' Eric said, making random gestures. 'Hyde, man… man…'_

'_You say man one more time and I'll break your neck.' Hyde joked. _

_Eric chuckled and then there was silence between them. The tension grew as if it were a massive wave they were about to get dumped by. Hyde brought his hand to cup Eric's cheek and his insides tingled as Eric eyes darted from his eyes to his lips. _

'_Man.' Eric breathed and Hyde grinned._

'_You asked for it.' Hyde said and pushed him against the couch, pinning his lips against Eric's, their mouths moving against each other as if there was no tomorrow…_

_*_

This scene flashed in front of Hyde's eyes in a single moment and he lurched as he shot back to reality.

'Hyde, we stopped making out. Happy?' Donna said sternly though there was a grin on her face.

He looked from Donna to Eric to the middle table. 'Yeah, man, I'm happy.'


	2. Speak to Me Breathe

**Not my best story I must admit but for some reason I felt like writing it and now I'm continuing it. Strange! Anyway, tell me what you think. It's going kind of slow at the moment but it will get moving in the next chapter… or after that. I swear! Also, the song lyrics near the bottom, not the last italics... the other two is from the song Speak to me / Breathe by Pink Floyd from the album Dark Side of the Moon.  
**

Hyde listened to the voices down below and remembered the strict instructions he had given Fez:

'Don't tell them where I am, Fez. Don't tell them. Say I needed some space and went to a hotel somewhere… make something up, but not something prissy and stupid. Make it sound like me. Think you can do that?'

'I will try.'

The voices were muffled but he could hear them well enough, especially if he put his ear against the floor.

'Fez, man, have you seen Hyde?'

'No. I have not seen Hyde. Who is this Hyde you speak of?'

Hyde bit his hand to stop himself laughing. He heard Fez being hit by someone.

Donna's voice floated through the floor. 'Fez. That's such crap. Tell us where he is. We're getting worried about him.'

'He is in a motel studying… er… studying…'

'Hah! Hyde, studying, that's great. Nice one, Fez.' Eric's voice.

Kelso's voice. 'Hey, man, maybe he's finally gotten the nerve up to do something with himself!'

Eric laughed loudly. 'As if! The Hyde I know would never go and study and if he did, he wouldn't leave without telling us.'

'Yeah. Yeah.' Kelso said. Changing his mind apparently. 'What he said. So where is he Fez?'

Hyde imagined Fez trembling under the pressure. 'Come on, Fez!' he thought desperately.

'He is… he is… I don't know!' Fez wailed.

Donna said. 'Guys, maybe we're being too hard on him. He probably doesn't know.'

'I don't know. All I know is that he is definitely not in the attic.'

Hyde's eyes widened.

'Oops.' Came Fez's voice.

'Idiot!' Hyde thought quickly. He heard the hatch open and the ladder slide down then the sound of footsteps…

He ran towards the window and lifted it open, climbing onto the roof as quickly as he could without slipping or falling off.

As he lay against the cold tiles, Hyde felt his heart thumping against his chest. He listened to the crickets, the rustling of leaves and the voices of his friends.

'See, I told you he is not here.' Fez said.

Kelso yelled. 'Yeah but why's the window open, STUPID?'

'Maybe Hyde opened it, STUPID.' Eric said. Hyde would have normally laughed but he was too focused on being quiet. Hyde heard Eric climb out the window and he held his breath.

'Well he hasn't climbed down.' Eric said.

Fez sounded thoughtful. 'I wonder where he went.'

Hyde figured it was a bad idea to trust Fez in keeping his whereabouts in future.

'Maybe he went up.' Kelso said and then laughed at his own sexual innuendo. 'Haha, get it? Maybe –'

'Kelso, man, that's not funny.' Eric said simply and then he jumped on the window-sill and climbed out and up.

'Be careful!' called Donna. Hyde rolled his eyes.

Hyde turned his head and looked down. Eric slide next to him. He turned his face away, wishing that Eric wasn't so close to him. He wished he's move his hand off his back.

'Get away, man.' Hyde grumbled.

Eric's voice was that of the confused. 'Hyde, what's wrong?'

'Nothing's wrong. What's wrong is you guys trying to find me. Can't a man get any peace around here!?' Hyde said angrily and he slid down the roof and swung inside where the others all stared at him. 'All of you leave. Now. And Fez, thanks a lot, man. I should have known better than to trust you with anything.'

Kelso just gaped at him like an idiot. Hyde punched Kelso in the arm.

'What the hell, man?' Kelso retorted.

Hyde pointed towards the door just as Eric jumped inside and shut the window.

'GO.'

First there was mumbling and then shuffling and they climbed down the hatch. Eric stood next to Hyde and looked at him.

'Hyde, something's bothering you.'

'Like hell something is. Leave me alone, Eric. I don't want to talk to you.'

'Hyde. You're my best friend, you can't just-'

'Yeah. I can.'

Hyde took a deep breath and sighed, pointing again towards the hatch, determined not to catch his eye. Eric stormed out and Hyde slammed the hatch shut behind him.

He picked up his Pink Floyd album and put it on the record player. It crackled to life and Hyde rested against the couch.

_"I've always been mad, I know I've been mad, like the  
most of us...very hard to explain why you're mad, even if you're not mad..." _

He was alone again.

_Breathe, breathe in the air.  
Don't be afraid to care.  
Leave but don't leave me.  
Look around and choose your own ground. _

Why did he have that … fantasy? Even though he was stoned... he remembered it perfectly as if it scratched itself in his brain forever. Hyde gritted his teeth. The thing he hated the most about it was that the fantasy wasn't the least bit unpleasant. It felt normal. Now every time he saw Foreman… Eric… he felt something…

'_I dunno, Foreman is pretty irresistible.'_

Hyde never thought those words would end up haunting him.


	3. Listening to the Rolling Stones

**Of course, the song Get Off My Cloud is not mine! Never was and never will be. Enjoy the chapter. ******

Listening to a Rolling Stones Record, Hyde heard a knock from the entrance to the attic. His attic.

'Hyde?' It was Donna.

'What?'

'Wanna talk about what's bothering you?'

'Nothing's bothering me!' Hyde shouted back.

'That's the most bullshit I've heard from you all year, Hyde. At least be honest with yourself.'

There was a pause. Then Hyde opened the trap-door-like-thing in the floor. Donna came up and looked from him to the record-player.

'Bad time?' Donna asked.

Hyde turned to her and smirked. 'No time's a bad time for Hyde. Oh wait, yes it is.'

'Look.' Donna explained. 'We're all very worried about you and I have to ask you something…'

Hyde grunted and sat down on the sofa, his arms folded.

'Well. What's bothering you? Did you kill someone?'

Hyde turned to Donna and burst out laughing. 'No.'

'Well, what's got you like this then? We're your friends; you should feel we're able to help you.'

'Nobody can help me with this. Only myself which is why I have to be left alone.' Hyde said, raising his voice.

'Oh…' Donna finished lamely. 'Well, whatever. I just hope you think of your friends some time and tell us. … I hope your problem is fixed soon.'

'So do I, Donna… and thanks, I appreciate it.'

Donna nodded and jumped down the hatch. A new song crackled to life, Get Off My Cloud as he heard some voices downstairs; Donna and Eric.

*

_I live in an apartment on the ninety-ninth floor of my block  
And I sit at home looking out the window  
Imagining the world has stopped_

_*  
_

'Well?' Eric.

'He didn't kill anybody.' Donna.

*

_I said, Hey! You! Get off of my cloud_

_Hey! You! Get off of my cloud_

_Hey! You! Get off of my cloud  
Don't hang around 'cause two's a crowd  
On my cloud, baby_

_*  
_

'Well what the hell is the problem then?'

'I dunno, he wouldn't tell me. He just said that only he can figure it out and he can't have anybody's help.'

*

_He says, "It's three a.m., there's too much noise_

_Don't you people ever wanna go to bed?_

_Just 'cause you feel so good, do you have_

_To drive me out of my head?"_

_*  
_

'Well, if that's how he feels that he can't even tell his best friend something-'

'Eric, what are you talking about?'

'-then I'm going in.'

There was a knock. Hyde sighed and sunk into his sofa, listening to the chorus, ignoring Eric. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock.

*

_I was sick and tired, fed up with this_

_And decided to take a drive downtown_

_*  
_

'Hyde! Let me in! I need to talk to you!'

'GO AWAY!'

*

_It was so very quiet and peaceful_

_There was nobody, not a soul around_

_I laid myself out, I was so tired and I started to dream_

_*  
_

Slam! The ladder was pulled down.

Donna yelled. 'Eric! Leave him alone!'

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

The sound of Foreman's shoes on the ladder steps.

*

_In the morning the parking tickets were just like  
A flag stuck on my window screen…_

_*  
_

Before he knew it, Hyde was sucked inside an unwanted dream; a continuation of the first one. He clutched at his head in agony.

*

…_Shirts off. Hyde over Eric on the sofa… the basement… _

_Eric gave Hyde the wounded puppy look and glanced downwards for a moment. 'Hyde… Let me in?' _

'_Like hell I will, Eric.' Hyde said, kissing Eric's neck savagely. _

'_You never call me Eric.'_

_Hyde ran his fingers through Eric's hair. 'I do now.'_

'_You do, don't you?'_

'_I do.' Hyde said, and kissed Eric softly on the lips…_

_*  
_

'Hyde, man, I don't understand what's bothering you but I'm really worried about you so-'

Hyde snapped back to reality and glanced up at Eric through his fingers.

The fantasies, he wanted them to go away. He wished they'd leave him alone. He wished they'd be wiped clean from his memory all together.

'Leave me, alone, Foreman.'

'Why should I leave you alone?' Eric said in a high pitched voice, the kind he used when he was angry or upset. 'You're my best friend Hyde, and friends are… friends are there for each other no matter what, right?'

Hyde stood up and looked at Eric. He walked towards him and stared into his eyes.

'What do you want, Eric?'

Eric's eyebrows furrowed.

'You hardly ever call me Eric.' He mumbled. Hyde remembered the dream he had merely seconds ago; why did he have to have an attraction for his best friend? For Eric? Would it ever go away? If he did something, would it stop bothering him? He didn't know.

'… I ….' Hyde began but then he just clenched his fists and looked at the floor. 'I can't talk to you, Foreman. Just leave me be. I can't stand you.'

'So this is what this is about… You have a problem with me. Is it because of Donna? Man, I know you like her but this is a bit far.'

'Eric, man, listen to me clearly…' Hyde said, and grabbed Eric's face with his hand. Not gently. Brutally. Angrily. '_I don't like Donna!_'

'Well then what the hell is wrong with you?'

'I told you, man. It's you!'

Hyde pressed his lips against Eric's. A kiss. Hyde felt released, as if he had torn through ropes which bound him. Seconds later he was pushed away. Eric's eyes were wide; angry, confused. He spun on his heel and flew down the ladder. Slam! It was forced shut.

Hyde touched his lips for a moment and punched the wall. 'Damnit, Foreman.' He growled but then he stopped. His ears pricked.

He heard Donna and Eric exchange words downstairs…

'Eric? What's wrong? Are you… crying?'

'Fuck you, Donna.'

'Eric. You're upset. What's wrong?'

'I'm sorry I can't talk to you just now. I can't. I just can't, okay?'

Hyde frowned and pulled at his hair and then he heard more footsteps and Red's voice.

'Eric, I don't know what's wrong but suck it up.'

'It's about Hyde…' Donna began.

Red laughed. 'Steven? What did he do? Hit you? … Deal with it, kid. Shit happens and there's not a goddamn thing you can do about it.'

There was a silence before Eric choked. 'Yes, sir.'

*

_Dont hang around cause twos a crowd  
On my cloud_

_*  
_

The song creaked to an end and Hyde collapsed onto the couch, lost in thought and emotion. Confused, upset and furious with himself. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. They were gone.

Hyde threw himself onto the floor and threw a cushion out of the sofa, collecting his stash. He needed to get away, fast.


	4. A Talk with Mrs Foreman

**Next chapter! The story is finally getting moving, at least, it does at the end… Enjoy! ******

*

'Steven?'

Steven Hyde rolled off the couch and hit his head on the floor. He swore and pulled open the trap-door. Kitty looked up at him. She looked shorter than usual. It was probably because he was looking down at her.

'Hello, Mrs Foreman.'

'Steven, honey, do you want something to eat?'

'I'm not hungry.'

'Well you'd better come downstairs and get something in your stomach - I know, _perfectly well_, that you haven't eaten for a good few days.'

'Because I'm not hungry.' Hyde said simply.

'Well you'd better come downstairs mister and eat something whether you are hungry or not! Your friends are all waiting for you.'

Hyde stared at the wall blankly and said. 'Mrs Foreman, let's compromise. I'll come down and eat something only if my friends are gone.'

There was a silence from down below then. 'Okay, Steven. Give me ten minutes.'

'Thank you, Mrs Foreman.'

'You're welcome, Steven. You feel better now.'

The door shut.

Hyde sighed and breathed in the musty attic air. He had to give up with the whole denial thing. He _had_ been attracted to guys in the past, sure, there was no denying that but he had never really _liked_ any of them, had feelings for them. Ever since he had that fantasy about Foreman he saw Eric in a whole new light. He lay on the floor and rolled onto his stomach, resting his head on his arms. He never thought he would end up … being _attracted_ to Foreman; he was skinny and bony and could be a real dork sometimes.

'Okay, so.' Hyde told himself. 'I like Eric. This should be no big deal. I've dealt with this sort of thing before, man.'

He crawled onto the couch. His head spun. Maybe he should have eaten something. He touched his mouth faintly and an eyebrow quirked. He could still taste Foreman from that kiss... An eye twitched. He had dealt with drugs… stealing… breaking the law… yet he couldn't deal with facing his best friend after what he did.

God, he thought, what must Foreman think of me now? He's probably told the others and then they'll think I'm some kind of freak. Good thing Mrs Foreman is getting them away so I can eat something.

Knock. Knock. Knock. Hyde's head shot up.

'Yeah?'

It was Mrs Foreman telling him his friends were gone so he could come downstairs and eat some food. A few minutes later he was already tucked into a seat and feasting on the lunch Mrs Foreman had made; sausages, salad and mashed potato.

Mrs Foreman sat down and looked at him, eyebrows raised.

'What?' Hyde asked.

Mrs Foreman stood up and busied herself in the kitchen. 'So what did they do to you, Steven? Why so down? Ha ha ha.'

'Hmmm… nothing's wrong, Mrs Foreman.' Hyde ate a mouthful of mash potato.

Mrs Foreman pulled a bottle out from a draw, took down a glass and filled it about an inch up. She strode over to the table and slid it towards Hyde. Hyde raised an eyebrow.

'What's this for?'

'For drinking, silly. Ha ha.'

Well, he couldn't complain. Free alcohol, from Eric's mom! He took a sip. Rum. He smiled.

'Thanks, Mrs Foreman.'

Kitty slapped her hand on the table. 'So! You can't keep all those feelings inside of you, Steven. It's not healthy.'

'I've found I've managed pretty well.'

'…You know, I had this friend who was in hospital because this friend of theirs went nuts and stabbed them in the chest!'

Hyde grinned. 'That's a lie, Mrs Foreman.'

'Okay, you're right it is. But the point is… keeping things inside isn't healthy!'

'That's probably why that friend of yours was stabbed.'

Mrs Foreman didn't get the joke. Hyde took another sip of the rum. It warmed him from the inside out.

'Well when you're ready to tell me what's wrong. I'm right here. You should be able to tell _somebody_ what's bothering you.'

Hyde nodded and finished his lunch, bringing it into the kitchen and placing it in the dishwasher. He sat at the table, twirling the glass in his hands.

'Mrs Foreman.' He said. Immediately, Kitty was by his side and Hyde beckoned her closer so he could speak to her quietly.

'…okay, what's bothering me… is that I … have a thing for this friend of mine… and I kinda made a move on them the night before last and now they're totally freaked out…'

Mrs Foreman nodded. 'Well, that doesn't seem so bad!'

'…Mrs Foreman…' Hyde shook his head. 'I don't know how to tell you this…'

'You don't have to tell me anything!' Mrs Foreman said loudly (changing her tact) and Hyde hushed her.

They sat in silence for a moment and Hyde's eyes darted around the room, as if he was waiting for something to leave; a fly, maybe.

'What would you say if somebody close to you told you they were… gay?'

Hyde held his breath and didn't dare look into Mrs Foreman's face.

'You're gay?' Mrs Foreman quailed. Hyde put a hand over her mouth.

'Yes and no…' he said slowly. 'See, I like girls. But I also… I have a history with … finding guys, y'know… attractive. And don't you dare tell anyone what I just said.'

Kitty stared at him. 'Does this have anything to do with that person you made a move on?'

Hyde leaned back in his chair then changed his mind and gulped down the rest of the alcohol he had been given. He put his sunglasses on.

'Steven you can't keep this a secret all your life.'

'Well no, because all my friends down there probably know about it, already.' Hyde said angrily.

Mrs Foreman looked at him with round eyes.

'If I tell you about this I will probably regret it.'

'Well how do you know that? Have you got a time machine? Ha ha.'

Hyde couldn't help chuckling.

'You've been great, Mrs Foreman… Thanks for the drink.'

Kitty nodded.

'Well I've just got a message from my future self. The one with the time machine.' He put a hand to his ear as if he was receiving a radio signal. 'He's telling me to tell you who it was… Well isn't he a smart ass.'

Mrs Foreman gave Hyde a tight smile.

'Well. If you must know. The person who I kissed last night was… your son.' Hyde gulped and waited for a full-frontal mom attack. '…Eric.'

Mrs Foreman didn't say anything; she just stared at him with that same worried expression.

'Are you sure you're gay?'

'Shut up, Mrs Foreman. I'm not gay.'

'Well you're sure not straight, are you?'

'Labels are stupid.' Was all Hyde said. 'It's just the government putting us in annoying little boxes.'

Mrs Foreman sighed. 'Well, Steven… First off, make sure Red doesn't hear about this or you'll get kicked out.'

'Oh goodie. An early Christmas present.'

'I'm serious, Steven. That sort of…' she lowered her voice. 'Gay stuff is illegal here.'

'So you're okay with this, Mrs Foreman?' Hyde straightened up.

Kitty smiled. 'Well as long as it's not my son who's gay then I'm fine with it!'

Hyde grinned.

'Thanks again, Mrs Foreman.' Hyde said, getting up. He stopped and turned. 'Wait… What if… What if Foreman was gay? I mean… It's as unlikely as hell but… what if-?'

Leaning against a chair, Kitty laughed a little before getting completely, dead-on, 100% serious. '-Well, let's just not go there, Steven.'

A pause. Hyde nodded.

He decided he'd go back to his attic until he was ready to confront Foreman but just as he sat up to leave, the door to the basement opened.

'Hyde?'

Hyde's heart plummeted. It was Eric.

'Yeah, what do you want, Foreman?'

He looked at Eric standing in the hallway and tried not to blink. Eric was the first to break eye contact.

'Hyde, man, I need to talk to you. Now.'


	5. Brain Damage

**Next chapter… I'm not sure if anybody has been reading this, I know there are quite a few Eric/Hyde fanfictions on this site (because I've read all of them)… Whatever. Just if you have been reading, a small note would be nice so I know if I'm writing okay or not. Well, I will update soon. Thanks for reading! ****Oh and it may seem like the story is over but it's not... It's only just beginning... Bwahaha.**

Eric pointed in the basement and Hyde walked down the stairs in a daze, feeling the presence of Jackie, Kelso, Fez and Donna. He pushed his sunglasses up his nose and looked at all of their faces.

The tension in the room was incredible; as if you struck a match it would catch fire and blow up the house. All of their faces were emotionless, well, that helped.

Eric stomped down the stairs and pointed upstairs this time.

'Okay, guys. Hyde and I need to talk.'

'So what? You are our friends you can talk in front of us.' Fez broke the tension and Hyde grinned at his friend and when he got no reply. 'Well it is true you son of a bitch.'

Eric hung his head. 'No. Hyde and I need to talk. ALONE. So all of you can leave. Right now.'

Jackie and Kelso shot upstairs, Donna gave Eric a be-careful look before going upstairs and Fez just sat in his chair by the back door.

Hyde straightened up. 'Fez, man, you're all going to find out what happens eventually but Foreman and I need some privacy here.'

Fez nodded glumly and picked up a bag full of suspected-candy before leaving out the back door, slamming it shut.

Hyde turned his head. He thought he could hear the freezer buzzing, Eric was taking his time starting up.

'Hyde, man, I don't know what's gotten into you, but whatever it is, it has to stop.' Eric's voice snapped jiggered glass into his brain and he thought back to that kiss, how he longed to do it again. He steadied his thoughts. He was with Eric now, an angry Eric, a friend Eric. But he knew he wouldn't answer to his statement properly.

'What has to stop, Foreman?' Hyde said dangerously, walking forward. He felt some satisfaction when Eric backed away. 'Scared?'

'I'm not… I'm not scared.'

Hyde sat down on his chair near the freezer. 'Oh yeah? Why'd you back away then?'

'Because I'm not… because I'm not gay, man!'

Hyde's shoulders shook with laughter for a moment. 'I'm not gay.'

Eric made a face. 'Well you're sure not straight, now are you?'

Hyde couldn't help smiling; he and his mom could be so alike sometimes.

'I refuse to be labelled like the government wants me to and be put into stupid little boxes.'

'Well, if you had to be put into one of the boxes-' Eric began.

Hyde cut him off. 'I'd get out man. It's like prison.'

'Prison's are unfriendly and unkind and… un…colourful.' Eric said. 'But don't you think a gay box would be more pink? Y'know… pink?'

'Pink's not my colour, man.'

'What colour is straight then?'

'Blue, Foreman.'

Eric nodded. 'Well I wouldn't want to be blue or I'd be dead by now!'

Hyde punched him in the arm. It was a lame-ass joke.

'Pink and… rainbow, is it?' Eric continued. 'Pink Floyd is gay too, now?'

Hyde walked up to Eric and was slightly surprised when he didn't back away. Had he forgotten why he had brought him in here? They had veered completely off track.

'Pink Floyd isn't gay man.'

'Well, if that's what you think…' Eric said slyly. 'Then I'll see you on the Dark Side of the Moon.'

Hyde grinned and shook his head.

'Eric, man, do you remember why we're in here?'

Eric furrowed his eyebrows. 'Oh, right, yeah.'

The room was totally relaxed. Hyde didn't get it. Only moments ago Eric was so mad but then he seemed to have forgotten all about it.

'So you're not gay?'

Hyde raised an eyebrow suggestively. 'I'm not straight either.'

'Y'know,' Eric said drawing a box in the air. 'What about names? You'd be put into a box of Stevens and Hydes. You can't get out of that one.'

Hyde shrugged. 'Neither can you. And by your logic, you are a boring, stub up snob faced smart-ass who does whatever he is told.'

Eric laughed and marvelled at the burn. 'Burn.' He said. After a few moments of staring into nothing Eric jumped, pointing at Hyde accusingly. 'You kissed me!'

'Yeah? You're a fast one.'

Eric unconsciously brought his hand to his mouth. 'I'm not gay, Hyde!'

'I know you're not.' Hyde gave Eric a crooked smile.

'Just. Just…' Eric fidgeted. 'Why did you do that? Were you drunk or high or something?'

'Something.' Hyde replied. He wanted so badly to put his hand on Eric's shoulder to comfort him but now the action now seemed wrong. 'I was neither drunk nor high.'

Eric sat down on the couch as if it would suddenly grow arms and comfort him. 'Then why did you kiss me?'

'You're a moron, Foreman. I already told you.' Hyde sighed.

Eric mumbled something and then spoke up.

'Do you l-l-like me, Hyde? Because, y'know, I'm with Donna and… I'm not gay… You're my best friend.'

Hyde went all Zen on him.

'Well? Care to answer me?' Eric's voice became hysterical.

Hyde looked at the floor and looked at Eric.

'Do I like you, Foreman? Do you really want an honest answer to that?'

He could hear the freezer buzzing again… His ears pricked.

'Yes…' Eric said reluctantly.

'Well, then, yes I do like you, Foreman, and it's driving me insane.' Hyde clenched his fist. 'And I know you're straight and I don't want to force this on you but I figured now it's my turn to be a smart ass and point a few minor but fatal flaws in your sentence; you said you were with Donna, but you didn't mention that you liked her. You said you weren't gay, but neither am I. I'm your best friend and you're _my_ best friend but that's merely our current status; it could always change.'

Eric didn't answer for a moment. He looked kind of angry though maybe it was a trick of the light. Whatever, if it was that was his problem.

'I thought you said you didn't like labels.' Eric muttered darkly before shaking his head, making Hyde furrow his eyebrows. 'Whatever, I'm just kidding myself.'

Hyde's eyebrow quirked and they stood in silence for a moment, unless you counted the humming of all electrical appliances in the room and a high pitched ringing in Hyde's left ear that was starting to annoy him. 'Are we done here, Foreman? Are we cool now?'

Eric didn't answer so Hyde continued. 'Everything's out in the open now, would you say that we are finished?'

Eric took a deep breath and then nodded. 'Yeah, we're… we're cool.'

'Cool.' Hyde nodded and forced a smile. 'I'm going back to my awesome-fun-happy-place in the roof of your house.'

He turned and walked up the stairs.

'Wait.' Eric called. Hyde bent down and looked at Eric. 'Why don't you come back down and live in the basement? I think the others will want to see you again…'

'Yeah, maybe.'

'Well, I would like to see you down here again. I'd like to see you around again.'

Hyde gave Eric an appreciative nod and smiled. 'Thanks, Foreman.'

'Oh and.' Eric begun. 'We're still best friends, right?'

'Right.'

'Just…' Eric waggled his finger at him. 'Don't kiss me again.'

'Whatever, man.' Hyde smirked.

Just at that moment Fez burst through the back door with a bang.

'I just heard _every_ word.' He said excitedly and threw his arms out in Hyde's direction. 'Welcome back, little buddy!'


	6. As Tears Go By

**Realized from after watching the episode where they are looking for their class quote that I've been spelling Forman wrong… and here I was getting annoyed at readers who spelt it "Forman" because I thought it was the wrong spelling. Anyway, next chapter… And the story's going a different way than I thought – the characters took over me, I swear! Tell me what you think! Enjoy! ******

Hyde sat in the basement, smoking the joint he picked up that afternoon. His mind drifted away to Eric and he sniffed. It had been three months since he had kissed Forman. So it was also three months since he told himself to move on from Forman, three months since his heart had decided otherwise… to his distinct annoyance his soul was consumed with all things Eric Forman: his dorky presence, his irritating mannerisms, his stupid clothes, his stupid hair, his stupid… stupidness… and now Hyde had to find a new way to deal with it without disturbing his friends. I mean, he thought, it's not like they know what I did before, so it was all good… After all, they would freak if they found out the reason for my injuries over the past few months. He touched his eye which had been black only a few weeks ago.

'Hyde.' Forman had entered the basement. Hyde didn't look up.

'What do you want, Forman?'

Forman sat next to him and Hyde's muscles tensed. He shuffled away from Forman and made himself comfortable on the other end of the couch.

'Can I have some of that?' Eric asked with defeat, pain and agony in his voice.

Hyde turned and looked at Eric from behind his glasses. 'What's up, man?'

Eric took a deep breath and sighed. 'Donna and I are… going through a rough patch. She said she needs some space so I've been giving her space but y'know, it's like, how much space is enough? Should I say hello? Should I ask how she is? Should I downright ignore her? And so I'm worried about her because she hasn't told me what's wrong and I'm worried she's going to want to break up with me and I'm worried that-'

'-Forman.'

Eric breathed out; another sigh. 'Yeah?'

'Wanna go get wasted?'

Eric sighed again. Hyde wished he'd stop doing that.

'Yeah, yeah, alright.'

*

In the bar they found seats in a shadowed corner. Hyde ordered drinks with his fake ID and soon a pretty waitress arrived with a pitcher of beer and two glasses.

Eric didn't say much the whole night. He slumped in his seat, staring at the table and drowning himself in alcohol; something only an emotional fragile Eric Forman would do.

Suddenly, a tall, well-built but skinny man with dark hair and stubble nudged Hyde in the back.

'Who's this, man? Your boyfriend?'

'He's not my boyfriend, man. Go away, Xan.'

Xan was short for Xander which was short for Alexander. The last time Hyde saw him he was with a girl.

Instead of hitting Hyde, Xan ruffled his hair and breathed hot air in his ear. 'Wanna go for a walk, _Hyde_?'

Hyde pushed the guy off. 'Piss off, man. You're not welcome here.'

Eric's eyes had begun staring at the man instead of the table. His eyes were wide but there was no emotion in them. Xan strode away and Eric lifted a finger towards his back at the pool table. 'Who was that, Hyde?'

Hyde shook it off. 'A jerk, Forman, therefore, nobody. Now, finish your beer.'

'He looked… Why was he…?' Eric couldn't seem to form the words. 'How do you know him?'

'I don't really know him. Finish your beer.'

Eric nodded; realizing Hyde didn't want to talk about it. 'My beer's finished Hyde.'

'Kay, I'll get you another one.'

*

Four beers later they were kicked out of the bar; Eric couldn't take his alcohol so he had made a vomit-y mess in the guy's bathroom, which the barkeepers weren't happy with. Eric stumbled when he walked so they took a short cut through the park. They passed a few couples who were obviously doing it behind the bushes and trees and when they were just at the end of their block, Eric slumped down against a tree trunk. Hyde, though reluctantly, followed suit.

'Hyde…' Eric groaned.

'What?'

An eye opened and squinted at him. 'Y'know, remember when you… when you kissed me?'

Hyde's insides lurched but he kept his Zen face.

'Yeah. What about it?'

Eric shut his eyes and opened his mouth slightly. 'Do it again. For me? Please?'

Why was he asking this? Well, Hyde was logical, probably because he was not in normal state of mind.

He kept his face deadpan. 'No.'

'Why?' Eric wailed. 'Why, Hyde, why?'

'Because you're drunk, Forman!'

'But… Hyde…' Eric moaned. 'If Donna and I break up… I'll be nothing… There will be nothing left... I will be alonnnneeeeee... But you would always be there, won't you? You're my best friend...'

'You're drunk.' Was all Hyde said and Eric nodded and then broke down into a pathetic, crying mess. His shoulders shook and salty tears streamed down his face. Hyde frowned and brought his arms around Eric, pulling his skinny body close to his own. Eric put his arms around Hyde's neck and sobbed into him. Cold tears. Hyde held Eric close and tried to comfort him. 'Forman, stop crying.' He said pathetically.

'Donna and I are finished.' Eric howled. 'I know it. I just know it.'

'No.' Hyde said, and pushed Eric off him. He held his arms firmly then took off his sunglasses, leaving them dangling from the collar of his shirt. Now Eric could look at him properly. Hyde shook him slightly. 'Eric, you and Donna are only finished if you say they are. So stop whining and start being Eric Forman, who is a lot stronger than he looks.'

Eric sniffed. 'Do you really believe that, Hyde?'

'No.' Hyde grinned. 'Though you have surprised me before with your punches.'

Eric laughed and stared into Hyde's eyes. Blue. Aqua. 'You called me Eric.'

'I did.' Hyde's eyebrow jumped and he smiled. 'Now, let's get you home so you can sleep.'

'Will you stay with me, Hyde?'

Hyde thought for a moment. 'Only because you're drunk, Forman.'

'Why only because I'm drunk?'

Hyde got up and pulled Eric to his feet, keeping him steady as Forman wiped his tears away. 'Well... Somebody's gotta take care of you…'


	7. That Sinking Feeling

**With this chapter I had the feeling that I needed to change something but it was annoying because I couldn't figure out what – so… here you go! This story is starting to pick-up so as far as I'm concerned, and you're concerned, that's a good thing! Enjoy it and if you don't, that's okay too! ******

***  
**

Eric lay against his bed and snored loudly. Hyde sat at the end of it, occasionally sending glances Eric's way.

Suddenly, Eric coughed and bolted upright. His face was a sick pasty pale colour. He crawled off the bed and thumped to the floor.

'Crap…' Eric moaned. Hyde jumped down and picked up his friend, helping him to the bathroom where he clutched the toilet bowl desperately, panting. Hyde rubbed his back and felt Eric's muscles tense as he retched, throwing up into the bowl. Hyde curled his nose and looked away.

'As long as you don't get any on me-' Hyde said. '-Keep being sick. It's good for you.' He slapped Eric on the back and Eric collapsed onto the floor. 'Oops.' Hyde propped him against the cold tiled wall so he could rest.

Hyde sighed; even when his eyelids were heavy, his breath smelling like puke and his face covered in sweat, Hyde still couldn't draw his eyes away. Eric opened his mouth to speak but Hyde brought his hand to his chin and pushed it shut.

'Don't talk if it's going to make you feel sick.' Hyde explained. Eric opened his eyes for a moment which Hyde took to be an OK. Hyde picked Eric up like a saviour and brought him into Eric's bedroom and onto the bed, his head resting on the pillows. 'Sleep, Forman. You'll feel better in the morning… Actually, no you won't but at least you won't be as tired.'

Eric snickered and Hyde grinned, lying down next to Eric but keeping about a foot between them.

'Who was that guy, Hyde?'

Hyde rolled onto his side and looked at Eric. He was staring worryingly at the ceiling.

'You don't wanna know.'

'…Yeah I do.'

'You're drunk, Forman. You don't know what you want.'

'Even drunk people have wants, buddy… What I want is to know who that guy is and how you two know each other.'

Eric seemed to have gotten a bit better. Hyde checked the clock on the bedside table… It was 2.30. He hoped he was better by morning.

'You won't believe me if I told you.'

'I've believed a few crazy things you've told me…' Eric smiled and shut his eyes tight. Hyde watched his chest rise and fall and took a deep breath.

'Well… If you must know… We kinda had a thing.'

'A… fling-thing?'

'Yeah. I.... It was after we talked about… that kiss, see… See… and I wanted to know what a relationship with a guy was like, so I wandered around Point Place, trying to find where all the homos hang out. Turns out they're everywhere, you just can't see them. See, I was hanging outside a bar, just chilling with a bottle of beer and this guy came up to me and I could tell he was picking a fight so… Well at the time I was kinda messed up –'

Eric chuckled. 'Aren't you always messed up, Hyde?'

'Well, this time more than usual.' Hyde agreed. 'So I got into a fight with this guy and after we finished he said he'd see me there same time next week so I showed up… and then we kinda kept getting into fist fights, kinda just letting off our own steam and then… Well…'

*

*

_Hyde was pressed up against an alley wall and bent over as he was punched in the stomach. He spat blood and charged at Xan, tackling him to the ground. Cuts and bruises left marks of dirt and blood on their clothes and skin. Xan soon had Hyde up against the wall again, pinning him from the hips. _

_Water dripped from above into their hair and Hyde hoped it was only water. _

'_Fuck you, Hyde…' Xander told him, running a nail along his cheekbone before grasping Hyde's hair and ramming his lips against Hyde's, teeth drawing blood…_

*

*

'Well we kinda… started a physical relationship… As in not just beating each other up, we kinda got… physical.'

Eric didn't say anything and Hyde begun to wonder if he had fallen asleep.

'What happened?'

Maybe he wasn't asleep after all.

'Well, Eric, man… One day he just turned up with some hot blonde chick, his arm around her waist and gave me a black eye, saying I was a 'faggot' and buggered off – to screw the chick, probably. So that's how it ended and he was just being a bit… a bit of an asshole at the bar back there, not that he wasn't an arsehole all the time. So… So that's the story. The end.'

Eric rolled over to face Hyde.

'What a story.'

'Yeah, whatever, Forman, I know you don't care.'

'That's not true. This is the first thing you've told me about in…. in, like, forever. And y'know… at least I know now that those injuries you kept getting weren't from tripping over. I mean, I knew you were lying, everyone did but you never really told us the real reason so…'

Hyde nodded and only left the room when Eric was asleep. He grimaced. Eric wouldn't remember anything in the morning.

*~*~*

The next day, Hyde was half way through a piece of toast when Forman slumped down next to him at the kitchen table. He was rubbing his eyes.

'Rough night?' Hyde asked.

Eric yawned and stretched, pushing back his hair. 'I don't know. I can't remember.'

So you don't remember about Xan either… Hyde thought grimly. He had expected this, but, whatever.

'You got pissed, man. I took you out for drinks…'

Mrs Forman walked in.

'…At …The… Hub, and you drunk so much Coca-Cola that the caffeine gave you a high, you went kinda nuts and then got depressed and slept, though you kinda knocked your head against a wall in excitement... That is… earlier, from… The. Caffeine.'

'Well, Eric, if you're hitting your head against walls I think you need to see a doctor! Ha ha.'

Eric shook his head and looked at his mum. 'I do have a headache because I… did hit myself against that wall… But it's nothing serious. Nothing sleep won't cure!' He nodded enthusiastically. 'Yes. Yes. Nothing sleep can't cure.'

They spent a few minutes in silence as they ate their breakfast. Hyde ate three pieces of buttered toast while Eric ate a bowl of cereal and was half way through a piece of toast when there was a knock at the back door. Hyde swung around his seat to look who was there.

It was Donna.

Eric's face fell.

'Why, hello, Donna!' Kitty said cheerfully. 'Now, how have you been?'

'I've been… good… thanks.'

So clearly a lie, Hyde thought.

'Can I speak to Eric?'

'Yes you may!' Mrs Foreman laughed. 'Eric! Donna wants to speak to you. Wonder if it's about a date?' she winked at him and Eric stormed outside, slamming the door behind him.

'It's not about a date, mum.'

*~*~*

Eric walked across his driveway and raised a careful eye at Donna. She was as beautiful as ever, of course, with her red hair, cute face… oh and that body… ah. No. Luke didn't stop becoming a Jedi just because Princess Lea was around… even though they turned out to be siblings… well, whatever, it doesn't matter, what mattered was-

'Eric, I wanted to talk to you because of what's been happening lately… See, I understand if you've been confused because, well, I've been confused. I've been feeling horrible for the last few days and I've been kinda sick… My dad took me to the doctor's to figure out what's wrong, it was kinda bad, and, embarrassing... God. I'm such a moron. Well… I don't know how to tell you this, so I'm just going to say it…'

Eric didn't know what to think… So it wasn't because of him? Or maybe it was… Did he make Donna sick? Has she got a deadly illness?

'Donna,' Eric said in forced calm. 'Just tell me what's wrong.'

'… I'm pregnant.'


	8. Ice

**Personally, I think this chapter is more like the show… Well, I'll leave it up to you with the opinions so… hopefully you like it. Tell me what you think! ******

*

'You-you're-you're PREGNANT!?'

'Shh, Eric! I don't want the whole world to know. Heck, they'll be able to hear you in a galaxy far, far away if you're gonna yell like that.'

'So… so…' Eric gulped. 'Are you… pre-pregnant because of… Because of me?'

Donna didn't answer.

'I don't understand, Donna!' he threw his arms up in the air. 'You were on the pill! I thought the pill had a ninety-nine percent success rate! I thought the one-percent was there because they didn't want to seem stuck up because nothing's perfect, or, or, something.'

Eric pushed his hair back and clutched his forehead. Crap. He had a headache… A headache or… A mindache… Oh god. Oh god.

'Oh god…' Eric said.

'Eric? Are you okay?'

Eric's eyes rolled into his head and he blacked out.

*

Stirring…

'What did that dumbass do this time?' Red's voice.

'He didn't do anything, Mr Forman, he…' Donna.

Hyde. 'Donna. What did you tell him?'

'Oh, I told him that the next few Star Wars movies were cancelled. _Forever_.'

'Oh, oh, oh.' Kitty. 'This is horrible! Quick, Steven, go get some ice.'

'Hehe… I'll go get some ice… Oh right sorry. That ice. Yeah. Donna, come with me, we need A LOT of ice.'

'Yeah, sure. I mean… whatever.'

Footsteps.

'Sometimes I don't know what to do with that boy…'

'Well, maybe you could be nicer?'

Oh god... Eric thought. Not this again.

'I'm awake!' he called, sitting up and crawling off the - he tripped - sofa.

'My god, boy.' Red loomed over him. 'What happened to you?'

Eric looked up. 'I… er… I er…'

Kitty sat on the couch and patted a spot next to her. 'Come on, sit. Now, what happened?'

'Uh…' Eric said, climbing on the couch and trying to ignore the painful throbbing in his head. 'Donna… Donna told me she was pregnant.'

*

'I told Eric I was pregnant.' Donna explained as they drove to the store. Hyde stared at her.

'Crap…' he said. 'Crap.'

'You're telling me.'

'Yeah. So, what did Bob say?'

'Oh, y'know,' she said.

Hyde continued. 'No I don't know.'

Donna parked at the kerb and switched off the ignition. She turned to Hyde. 'No, but you can guess can't you?'

She slammed the door and Hyde jumped out, following her.

'It seems like Eric's not the only one who needs some ice.'

'Shut up.'

*

'Donna's pregnant!?' Red roared. 'How could you be so irresponsible!?'

Eric put his hands up in a sign of defeat. 'It wasn't me being irresponsible! It was the pill!'

'The pill made her pregnant?' Kitty asked, confused.

'No!' Eric said loudly. 'Donna was on the pill so I thought we were okay but obviously there's a reason why the one-percent failure rate is there!'

'Oh my god.' Red shouted in disbelief. 'Donna is such a sweet girl. YOU GOT HER PREGNANT?'

'I TOLD YOU!' Eric yelled. 'IT WASN'T ME! Now…. ShHhhhh…' he held his head and sat back down on the couch. 'My head hurts.'

'Well it should hurt, god damn it. After what you've done, you don't deserve NOT to feel pain! Just imagine how Donna feels!'

'_Don't you think I haven't been trying to figure out how Donna feels?_ You don't know the whole story, dad, and, again – it wasn't my fault! If anything it's her stupid pill for going all crazy on us…' he said quietly. 'So, so… so YOU can just shut up!'

'What did you say to –' Red bellowed but Kitty jumped between the two holding her arms up shaking her head wildly.

'Both of you – Stop! Your arguing isn't going to help Donna.' She said defensively before sitting down again. 'Now, Donna must be very scared and Eric you should help her through this and support her on whatever decision she makes. Red…' Kitty looked up apologetically at her husband. 'Red, you just… stop yelling. I doubt Donna wants to hear you shouting– she's probably heard enough from Bob, anyway.' A pause. 'Now! Who wants a drink?'

Kitty laughed and Eric put his head in his hands.

Oh my god, he thought, Donna is _pregnant_! What am I going to do? Will she… abort? Or… Oh god, what if she wants to keep the child? Would she do that? I'm- I'm not ready to be a father!

The door slid open and Donna and Hyde walked in carrying bags of ice. Immediately, the bag of ice was taken off Donna by Mrs Forman.

'Honey, you can't carry that in your condition!'

'Mrs Forman, you… Just because I'm… _pregnant_ doesn't mean I'm not as strong as I always was.'

'Oh, Donna, I wasn't worried about you, I was worried about the baby!'

Thump! Something heavy hit Eric's head. Something cold. Ice. His head rolled around before he looked up. Hyde was grinning. 'You needed ice right? For your head.'

'Yeah, but not ON my head!' Eric exclaimed.

Hyde smirked. 'Oh. Sorry man.' And he opened the ice bag, pouring it over his friend's head. It cascaded down his shirt (so cold!) and crashed to the floor.

'Hyde!' Eric shot up. 'Stop it, okay? Just- just stop it! This is not the time for jokes, okay?'

Hyde was stunned. He adjusted his sunnies and trudged off to the basement.

'That was a bit harsh…' Donna said once he had gone. Eric shook a finger at her.

'No no no… He poured ICE down my shirt, okay? And y'know what? It hurt.'

'Well, boo hoo.' Donna said. 'You don't know what he's going through!'

'Well neither do you!' Eric exclaimed but he was interrupted by his mother shoving the ice bag in his hands.

'Quick, quick. Put it in before the ice ruins my carpet.'

'But, mum-'

'I just had it _cleaned_, mister!'

*

Red entered the basement. Hyde was sitting in a chair with his arms crossed, glaring at the television. 'What's up, Stephen?'

'Nothing's up, Mr Forman.'

'Now…' Red said, sitting down on the couch. 'We both know that that is total crap.'

Hyde twisted in his seat. 'Yeah?'

'Yeah. Because we, as real men, are sent down when tragedy strikes.' Red said proudly. 'Because a man's word isn't needed when a girl gets pregnant!? '

Hyde faked alarm. 'A girl is pregnant?'

'Shut up, Stephen. You know what's going on.'

'Yeah, I do.' Hyde said. 'Y'know, I'm never good at saying the right thing. So…'

'It's the gestures that count.' Red said bluntly. 'You brought ice for Eric but he didn't even say 'thank you'!'

'Well…' Hyde continued. 'I kinda poured it over his head.'

'All the better!' Red said, exasperated. 'It's about time somebody knocked some brains into that kid.'

Hyde grinned and turned towards the tv.

'So… what are you watching?'

'An old lady beating the crap out of some kid with a fish.'

_*_

_In the kitchen..._

'Eric.' Donna said when Eric had finally gotten some ice in a towel and wrapped it around his head. 'We have to talk.'

'I'm sorry, Donna.' Eric said stiffly, holding the towel stable. 'I kind of need to cure my head... mind ache.'

Donna touched Eric's arm. 'If I talk to you I'm sure that your _mindache_ will feel better.'

'Well…' Eric said. 'Well, can't go wrong there.'

He jumped up and Donna pulled him away.

*

They sat on the stairs, their arms through the bars. Donna stared into Eric's face.

'Eric, you're worried about this pregnancy.'

He became sarcasm-man. 'Oh? Oh, am I really? Well, that's a surprise isn't it? I mean, pregnancy… that's not a problem at all. No reason to be worried about a pregnancy, I mean, pssh!'

Donna laughed and pushed Eric's shoulder. 'I'm being serious, you dummy! I'm worried and… I know you're worried. We need to talk about this.'

'Well… talk away because I'm all ears.' Eric smirked, pointing to his ears and catching the towel as it fell off his head.

'Well. I know this pregnancy is really unexpected and truth be told… I don't know what to do about it. I mean, I wouldn't mind having… a child, because it's with you and I trust you. But, I'm… We're seventeen years old. Underage pregnancy has always been a problem and our parents wouldn't want us to have a child. It's just like with what happened with Jackie except… it wasn't really our faults so…!'

Eric sighed and pulled the towel down, holding it in his hands. He took Donna's hand in his own even though his was freezing from holding the towel and-

'Your hands are freezing.'

'Yeah, well… mindache, what can you do? Anyway… Donna… I'm going to be completely honest with you... This pregnancy kinda caught me off guard-'

'-I know! You, like, totally fainted!'

'-yeah well that might have been because I, kinda, had a hangover too…' Eric laughed under his breath. 'Maybe. I dunno. Can't remember. Anyway, that's not the point. The point is, I expected you to be breaking up with me and I mean, it's not like I can be glad you're not because you're pregnant! So… I mean… Thing is, I'm not ready to be a father. I'm seventeen, and I don't think either of us would be ready to… be parents …. We're only teenagers.'

'Yeah… That's what my dad told me when I said I wouldn't mind keep it.'

'Oh… well…' Eric said. 'Look, Donna.' He squeezed her hand. 'I'm really sorry but… I just can't be a father, I just can't and I don't think I could bare watching you throw your life away to have a stupid… little… kid! I mean, my kid! That's the worst kind.'

Donna nodded. 'Yeah, I guess you're right, not about the your kid thing. I mean… we could have kids when we're older… if you wanted, that is.'

Eric frowned but then laughed hysterically. 'Later. Later… yeah… Well, I'm trying not to think about having kids right now. Maybe… we can think about it later too.'

'That sounds great.' Donna smiled. She leaned forward and the two melted together in a kiss. They smiled at each other then Donna took the towel and shoved it in Eric's face. 'You'd better keep that ice on or you'll faint again soon.'

'Why would I faint anytime soon?' Eric asked.

'Because…' Donna began, and she kissed Eric even harder, causing his heart to flutter and his mind to spin. Okay, Eric thought, so this is what she meant. When they drew away Eric took his time opening his eyes, savouring the moment in his mind. Donna, however had to ruin the moment by bringing up the baby again.

'So, is abortion okay with you?'

Eric breathed and gave Donna a hug, thinking that inside Donna's belly was a living human. Or… something close to a living human, a living _organism_ would be a better word as it probably resembled nothing more than a deformed worm at the moment.

'Yeah. Yeah. Abortion is okay…'


	9. Stupid Dream

**Yet another chapter, this one is from Eric's POV. Also, the song sung in this chapter is "She's a Rainbow" by The Rolling Stones. Anyway, hope you like it! ******

*

Eric turned into his kitchen. Where was Donna? He looked left right and centre, running around the house. He found her near the stairs, she was grinning at him.

'Eric! There you are! Congratulations!'

'For what?' Eric asked.

'Hyde's pregnant and guess what! It's your child! Isn't that exciting?' Donna exclaimed, punching Eric in the arm.

Eric furrowed his eyebrows, rubbing his arm. 'What? No! Donna, I love you!'

Hyde spun Eric around. 'If you love Donna how come she's not pregnant?'

Eric stared into the eyes behind the glasses. 'I…'

'Don't you want to be a father, Eric?' Donna this time.

Eric was stuck between his two friends. 'No… I do… just not now!'

Donna told Hyde. 'I told you he wouldn't father it. You know, he probably doesn't even love you.'

Eric turned to Hyde. 'No, man! Don't listen to her! I love you.'

'So there is some sense in you, then.' Hyde said.

Eric shut his eyes and embraced Hyde, kissing him softly on the lips. He blinked. Donna was there instead.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Eric flew up in his bed and stared at his hands for a moment with an expression of utter confusion.

'What the HELL… was THAT?'

*

'Forman, man, you look sick.'

Eric forced a smile; the breakfast table probably wasn't the best place to look sick at… It would put other people off breakfast…

'I'm fine, man… I just had the WEIRDEST dream.'

Hyde chuckled and took a large bite out of his toast. 'Wanna talk about it?'

Eric laughed under his breath. 'Nah… I'm good. I'm good… I'm good.'

The doorbell rang. They put their plates in the dishwasher and trudged towards the front door.

'That'd be Donna. You're going to the abortionist centre, right? Y'know what they're called? "Point Place's Abortionist Centre: We'll point your centre."! Haha… It sounds like innuendo… which it could be, but they're really talking about-'

'Yeah, Hyde… I know.' Eric said, opening the door.

Donna stood before them with a hand on her stomach. Eric didn't know what to think, should he tell her that it was all going to be alright? He had never done this before. He knew it wouldn't be alright NOW, but it would later… he hoped.

Eric motioned at Donna. 'You look nervous.'

'Uh… Yeah. Let's go. Oh, and… Hyde's coming?'

'Sure am. I haven't been here since my mom brought me along with her to some when I was little, it'll be interesting to see how it's changed.'

*

Donna sat down next to Eric in the centre and Hyde on Eric's right. He thought back to the dream. Déjà vu much? He was stuck between two very important people in his life.

Women sat around the room reading magazines, biting their nails, staring into space, or all three.

'The receptionist lady told me I'm up in ten minutes; they're a bit late today. God, I hope it doesn't hurt.'

'Yeah, neither.'

A tiny television sat on a shelf and there was a radio on the receptionist desk, the song 'Wonderful World' was playing – oh the irony. That was the extent of their entertainment. Damn.

There was also an uncomfortable buzzing to the room. More fun to the already oh-so-fun day.

'They didn't used to have a TV in here…' Hyde muttered, grinning appreciatively at the tiny thing propped up on a shelf.

Eric scratched his ear. 'Hyde, will you shush? There are… anxious… nervous… pregnant ladies in here who are about to get their insides ripped out!'

'Ew, Eric, you didn't have to make it sound so horrible.' Donna said indignantly.

Hyde looked at Donna and pointed to her. 'Yeah, man! Listen to the anxious, nervous pregnant lady!'

A few people looked up from their newspapers.

Eric turned to Hyde angrily. 'You should show them some more respect! You don't know what they're going through!'

Hyde screwed up his nose and hissed. 'Well, neither do you... You'd better be quiet, Forman, before the anxious, nervous pregnant ladies get mad at you for making so much noise!'

Donna stood up and stared at the two boys angrily. 'Guys, stop it. This is bad enough as it is and if you hadn't been fighting, you would have heard the receptionist saying it's my turn!'

Eric stood up and gave Donna an awkward hug. 'I'm sorry, Donna. I'm just worried for you.'

'Tch. Yeah right.' Hyde grunted, crossing his arms. Eric spun around.

'You just… shut up, okay?'

Hyde could be such a jerk sometimes, Donna needed _support_ now! Not… her best mates fighting!

Donna twirled around. 'Whatever, guys. I'm going in.'

'No, Donna, wait! Look, just… good luck. Don't die. I love you.' Eric kissed Donna lightly on the lips and Donna's eyes softened. 'Thanks.'

She walked through a door beside the receptionist desk and Hyde and Eric sank in their seats.

'What's up with you?' Eric asked. Hyde's eyes darted around.

'Me? What's the matter with _you_?'

Eric sighed. 'Look, I'm… I'm sorry, I'm just … nervous. I mean, what if something goes wrong?'

'Then Donna'll beat the crap out of that doctor.' Hyde said. 'Forman… You're not the only one wound up.'

'Oh?' Eric ventured. 'What's got _your_ panties in a knot?'

Hyde nodded to across the room.

'What?' Eric asked, trying to see where he was looking. 'It's a bunch of girls waiting to get an abortion. What's the deal?'

'No, not the bunch of them… See that blonde girl?'

'No… Oh wait, that one with the pointy nose?'

'Yeah, that one.'

'What about her?' Eric asked. 'Oh, don't tell me you want to ask her out. Man, that's a bit… _wrong_, asking a girl out at an abortionist centre.'

'No!' Hyde hissed. 'I don't wanna ask her out.'

'Well, that's too bad because she's staring at you real funny.'

Hyde shifted further down in his seat. 'That's because I _know_ her, man.'

'An old friend?'

'No, definitely not a friend. She's the girl who was with that dill hole at the bar.'

'Which dill-hole at the bar? What bar?'

'Never mind, Forman, you don't remember.' Hyde tore his gaze away from the girl. 'Whatever, just, don't look at her.'

Eric checked his watch.

Soon twenty minutes came and went and Eric was starting to fall asleep when the song switched to something he liked. Thank lord for the radio! Eric grinned and sat up in his seat, tapping his fingers on his thigh to the beat.

Hyde was just as excited as he was. 'They're playing the _Stones_, man! Who would have thought they'd play something good in a crap-hole like this?'

'I know!' Eric exclaimed happily. 'Isn't it great?... dumdumdidumdum… She comes in colours everywhere!'

Hyde grimaced. 'Not my favourite song by the Stones but hey, I doubt they'll play another song…'

'Yeah, me too… She's like a raiinnbowww… Coming colours everywhere!'

Hyde turned to Eric and Eric continued to sing. He felt like jumping up and getting the girls to dance with him but he didn't think Donna would appreciate that. He turned to Hyde and sung softer… The rest of the world tuned out and Eric became tuned into Hyde.

He stared into Hyde's eyes, a mesmerising blue. He felt his criminal soul beating.

Eric saw a flash of the dream where he kissed Hyde.

He could hear Hyde's breathing… Perhaps even his heartbeat. Badum. Badum. Badum. Badum.

'What are you doing, Forman?'

Hyde was holding his breath.

Crap, Eric thought. He was so screwed!

The corner of Eric's mouth twitched. 'I dunno… I just… I dunno… felt… like...'

Hyde's eyebrow quirked and he pushed Eric away sharply.

'You're like a rainbow, Forman.' Hyde shook his head. 'A f*cking rainbow.'

He gave Eric a piercing glare and shoved past him and out of the centre. Eric sat back in the chair, looking around. Almost every person was staring at him. Great, he thought, now they all think I'm a…homo. His brain buzzed with the sound of his own body. _What_!? I was about to… to kiss him! Kiss Hyde! Sure, I felt like it. I felt like I… liked him! And not just, liked him… liked him liked him. My best bud. Hyde. But I love Donna… Don't I? Eric clenched his fist. Curse you, stupid dream.

'Excuse me?'

Eric snapped back to reality. 'Yeah?'

It was the blonde girl Hyde had pointed out.

'I couldn't help but notice that you almost _kissed_ that guy. Is he your boyfriend?'

She sounded like a whore and reminded Eric of Laurie. Yeah, he hated her.

'I did… didn't I? But- No- He's not my… my… b-boyfriend.'

'Oh, okay. Just wondering.' The girl said, curling a strand of hair around a finger. 'Thanks anyway… Oh and… what's your name?'

'Why do you need to know?' Eric demanded. 'Do you have a police badge? No? No I didn't think so.'

The blonde sneered at him and went back to her seat. Eric looked at the guy sitting next to her and felt a horrible stab at his memory. The two exchanged glances and spoke in a hushed whisper. Then, Eric heard a click and he turned towards the door by the receptionist desk; Donna walked though looking defeated.

'Donna!' he exclaimed, jumping up and kissing her full on the lips. He wasn't gay, see?

'How was it?'

Donna hugged him. 'I feel… kinda sore but they gave me medicine… it should go away soon.'

'Yeah, so should we.' Eric said and, with his arm around Donna's waist, pulled her out the door into a crowd of protestors. As he left he received a piercing gaze from the guy accompanying the blonde girl. He tried to erase this from his memory but he had a horrible feeling he hadn't seen the last of him.

Hyde's voice echoed in his mind.

'…_Xan…' _

Was that the guy's name?

They found Hyde sitting on the hood of the car and Eric felt a pang inside his chest. But before he could figure out what it meant, Hyde spoke.

'I came out to get some fresh air. It's cramped in there. How're you doing, Donna?'

'I'm fine… just… wanna get home. Thanks.'

Eric's eyes met Hyde's for a brief moment. His face was deadpan but - Eric looked past his glasses - his eyes were filled with a loathsome desire. It was like fire, burning everything it touched.

As Eric looked away and stepped into the car he realized something: He had been looking back at Hyde with the same lustful gaze and this scared him.

Oh hell, how it scared him.


	10. The Breakup

**Tell me what you think. I don't think I'm all that good at writing make-out scenes but I did look through it a few times… whatever. Also I realized I wrote "Eric" instead of "Forman" during the intimate scenes. It seems Hyde's character has shone through a bit in my writing! Hehe. Hope you like it! ******

*

*

'But, why, Michael?'

'Because, damn, Jackie, it's not working with us!'

'No but we can talk about this and make it better.'

'NO WE CAN'T!'

The whole gang could hear their friends yelling in the corridor to the basement. There was a slam and Kelso stormed into the room, sat down next to Eric on the couch and scowled.

Donna touched Eric's knee and left to comfort Jackie. You could hear the tapping of high heels stomping away outside followed by the squeaking of sneakers.

'It's okay, man. Jackie's conceited. She'll get over it.' Hyde patted Kelso on the back. Unexpectedly, Kelso lashed out and threw his hands up.

'Will she, though? Will she?' Kelso asked.

Eric sat up in his seat. 'Okay, is that a rhetorical question? And also-'

'Forman, was _that_ a rhetorical question?'

'No but…' Eric shook a finger at Hyde. 'You listen, Hyde. How many times have these two broken up?'

'Too many.' Hyde declared.

'Exactly, so-'

'How is this supposed to make me feel better, guys?' Kelso blubbered.

Eric turned to Kelso and Hyde did the same. The two exchanged glances over Kelso's shoulder.

Eric continued. 'Just, what was wrong this time? Why did you guys break up?'

'That's because… it's because she wasn't… Well, look at her! What sort of a person is she?'

'She's a bitch.' Hyde said.

'Well, she can be a bit mean sometimes…' Kelso agreed. 'So yeah. That's why we broke up. She doesn't respect me!'

'Kelso,' Eric began. 'She was offering to help out just then… Couldn't you have let her?'

'No.' Kelso was stubborn.

Hyde said slowly. 'And why is that, Kelso?'

'Because she… Well, c'mon, man! It's Jackie. That girl's been like this her whole life and she mustn't care so much about other people if she hasn't changed yet. She's never gonna change, it's just the way she is. It's… It's just like how Eric you're so geeky and Hyde you're a criminal and me I'm smarter than I look. And there's a lot to look at!'

Eric grinned. 'I'm geeky, am I?'

'Yeah.' Hyde said. ''Course you are. I mean, look at you! Look at your hair!'

Eric flattened his hair. 'What about my hair?'

'It's... Luke Skywalker hair.'

'Why, thank you.'

'You guys this isn't helping me!' Kelso shouted and stood up, looking to both his friends. 'You're supposed to be giving me advice or bitching about Jackie and you're talking about Eric's Skywalker hair!'

Eric smirked. 'Oh… So you think so too?'

'Shut up!' Kelso yelled. 'Whatever, I'm going to go help myself… myself.'

When Kelso had left the room Eric turned to Hyde. 'Poor kid.'

Hyde grunted in agreement. His mind jumped to a few days ago when they visited the abortionist. When Forman nearly…

'What were you thinking, Forman?'

Eric gave Hyde the puppy dog eyes. 'What was I thinking about what?'

Hyde pushed Eric's shoulder. 'You know exactly what I'm talking about.'

Eric nodded and put his head in his hands. He looked kinda cute. 'Yeah I do know what you're talking about. Exactly, even.'

'Yeah so, what made you do it?'

Finally they could talk about this without arousing suspicion in their friends.

'I dunno… It was a weird instinct I had.' Eric explained. 'But, like, I'm confused because…' Eric looked up and caught Hyde's eye then looked to the floor again. 'Well, see I had this dream and… and then I have these feelings and I've never had them before and see I can't have them because I love Donna but I'm not even sure I love her anymore!'

Hyde nodded towards his friend. 'This is a problem, Forman.'

Forman exclaimed. 'You bet it is!'

He's using his worry voice, Hyde thought.

'Uh… Forman.' Hyde said, taking his glasses off and placing his hands in his lap peacefully. 'You're confused, and there's nothing I can do about that but sit here and let you figure your feelings out yourself.'

Eric scratched the back of his neck. 'Why can't you help me?'

'It would be wrong, Forman. I don't want to be the reason why you and Donna break up. If it's going to be anyone's fault… It's going to be your fault.'

Eric leant back in the chair and Hyde stared over his skinny chest, his polyester shirt draped over his body, a blue zigzag pattern. Soon Eric became restless and his face changed from lost to inspired.

'What's up?'

'I have-' Eric yelled. 'The greatest idea!'

'No you don't, Forman.'

That's right… just keep saying no and maybe he'll shut the hell up! Hyde thought viciously.

'But I do. See… How about…' Eric gulped and gathered his courage. 'How about we go out on a date?'

Hyde didn't even want to consider this. Forman could really be a dill-hole sometimes. 'See, with this you're going against my plan.'

'What plan was this, again?' Eric asked.

'The plan where whatever happens is entirely your fault!'

Eric waved his arms in the air.

'But see, this is going to be my fault because it was my idea!'

Hyde shrugged. 'Yeah but I would have agreed to it which makes it partly my fault. So no, Forman.'

Eric and Hyde spent several moments of silence together and then suddenly Eric jumped up and cried. 'Well then this is going to be entirely my fault!'

He leapt over so he was standing over Hyde. An eyebrow jumped into his hair as Eric placed his hands on Hyde's shoulders.

'Forman…' Hyde warned but Eric ignored him.

The kiss was electrifying; it was all so wrong… But perhaps that's what made it so desirable. Their mouths pressed against each other Eric's hand slithered to Hyde's hair. He tugged at it and Hyde kissed with more passion, with more fury, taking a firm hold on the back of Forman's neck. Hyde meant to stand but Eric pushed Hyde into the couch where their lips met again and he climbed on top of Hyde, straddling him.

'Oh hell.' Hyde groaned.

Eric's fingers crept under his shirt and dug into his sides. Hyde pulled his glasses off and dropped them onto the floor.

Then, Eric was still, and their eyes met. In their gaze was equal lust, equal love, equal trust. In this moment they knew that, crazily enough, they didn't need anything else, even though what they were doing was immoral. Stupid. Idiotic. Red would have called them dumb asses.

When they kissed anew their lips parted and their tongues met with a static shock which reverberated down their spines.

Their breathing was shallow now and Hyde protested and finally pushed Forman up to a standing position. He jumped up and they grinned at each other, drinking in the space between them before they wrestled, fighting for dominance. Hyde soon had his arms tight around Eric's waist but then somehow Eric managed to wriggle out and flip Hyde onto the floor. They rolled around on the carpet before Hyde lifted Eric up and put him back to a standing position. Hyde slapped Eric gently in the face and Forman laughed, countering with a hit to the stomach. Their movements slowed, as they hit the other again playfully, before they leant towards each other into a gentle kiss which sent aches through their bodies.

They weren't ready for it though. They weren't ready for what they heard. They weren't ready to hear her scream. Her horrible high-pitched scream.

As if similar poles of a magnet had been forced together, Hyde and Eric jumped apart, their heads turning the source of the noise.

Jackie stood in the doorway. Donna was there too, next to her.

Hyde's insides knotted and he thought he heard Eric's heart plummet into a dark, empty abyss of hell.

He looked from Donna's petrified face to Jackie's wide eyes to Eric's guilty expression and hit Eric's forearm. The tension broke and Hyde bent down and put his glasses back on. Full-strength shield, ready for action, for the truth was evident in their friends' faces; they were so f*cked.

'WHAT THE HELL!?'

Donna spun around and left the basement, slamming the door behind her.

Eric fidgeted, wiping his mouth and yelling. 'Donna, wait!'

Forman followed her out of the basement and shut the door. Hyde sat down in his seat.

Jackie waved her hands around excitedly. 'Oh, my god, Steven!'

Hyde grunted and tried to ignore the tingling sensations all over his body. 'What?'

'You and Eric!'

That's right. Jackie knew. Great. Now the whole crew was going to find out. This wasn't good. At least she didn't seem angry at him, though she made occasional nervous glances towards the basement's back door. She seemed almost proud…

'What about it?'

She looked at him like he was the biggest idiot in the world. 'You're lovers!'

Zen. Keep it Zen. Hyde told himself. Keep it Zen. 'So?'

'_Lovers_, Steven!'

He turned his neck. It had gotten kind of stiff.

'What's your point?'

Jackie sat down on the couch and gave a little laugh.

'Oh-ho-ho… Donna is going to KILL you!'

Hyde's mind jumped to something more important; what would Forman tell Donna? What were his feelings towards Hyde and towards his girlfriend?

He knew the journey to finding out wouldn't be pretty.


	11. Summer Rain

**Okay, I'm not used to writing scenes like this. But I suppose practice makes perfect. Anyway, tell me what you think. Every review (although I haven't gotten many at this point), favorite and alert is like each piece of candy in Fez's eyes. ******

*

*

'Donna! Donna, wait!'

Shit, f_ck and all things horrible! I'm screwed, I just know it!

'Go away, Eric! Stop following me!'

Yeah, she's really mad. She's not even stopping at her house… Okay, say something… Say something to stop her!

Eric called. 'No!'

Smart move, genius. Eric Forman fails again at life and absolutely everything.

Donna turned a corner at the end of the street and Eric followed, close behind.

*

Who would have thought they could run to the reservoir from here? Eric thought, panting with his hands on his knees. Donna sat on the platform.

Eric pointed out. 'Hey… It's still giving us the finger.'

Donna glared down at him.

'No, it's not giving us the finger, Eric, it's giving _you_ the finger - because you're such a jerk!'

She looked at the green painted leaf with disgust. Paint was starting to chip off. Hyde wouldn't be happy with that.

Eric mentally slapped himself. At this time he was thinking about Hyde! Donna was the one upset here, not him. He paused. He wasn't upset? No but he was! He loved Donna… or at least, he hoped he still did.

'Donna, come down here.' Eric controlled his breathing. 'I need to talk to you.'

Donna jumped down off the reservoir and Eric felt a drop of rain hit his nose.

'Okay! I'm here now? What do you want to tell me? You're sorry that you _kissed_ Hyde!? You told me before you didn't like him, you told me you liked me, well that just doesn't isn't the case anymore! Right?'

Right.

'Donna… I know what you saw and I have to tell you that, yes it did happen. I did kiss Hyde. And I'm not sorry I did either. At least…' he gulped and finished lamely. 'At least he paid attention to me!'

'That is such crap!' Donna cried. 'You love him. You don't need to lie to yourself anymore, Eric. I'm out of here. We're through.'

The words sent an arrow through his heart and plugged it out of him. He gasped at the hole in his chest. But then at the realisation that he loved Hyde, a warm trickling sensation filled the gaping hole.

He wasn't sure he loved Donna anymore but he had to be sure.

'Donna, wait. Please.' Yes, he was begging now. Pathetic? Yes it was. 'I won't deny that I have feelings for Hyde, but we're not over yet.'

He took a tentative step forward and when Donna didn't step back he felt his confidence rise. He made another step towards her and his shoes slid over the damp grass.

The rain was starting to fall now but the sun was still up.

'How beautiful…' Eric muttered, raising his arms to the rain as it cascaded down. 'It's beautiful, Donna! See? You're still beautiful!'

Another step, another step, another step but then he slid and fell into the mud. Donna laughed at him and Eric glared, water caressing his face. He pulled off his jacket and his shirt. The sun gleamed and hugged his body like a blanket.

'Donna, please…' Eric crawled across the ground, his fingers sinking in the mud. Donna's face turned to pity and she bent down, dirtying her jeans.

Eric pulled his jeans off (drenched in mud) and threw them to the side where his shirt lay.

'Let me see if I can still love you.'

Such a preposition would have normally been met with a slap across the face but instead Donna slid her jeans off and yanked her shirt off. 'Fine.'

In seconds, their bodies were bare to embrace the mud, the rain, and each other. As Eric touched Donna he felt the normal tingling sensations and he ran his hand through Donna's scarlet hair. They were soaking wet. He kissed her neck gently and she sighed. Her madness evaporated into this final act. Their final act.

'Eric… I don't want to seem like a spoil-sport but-'

'Shhh-shh-shh!'

'It's really wet and I'm kind of cold…'

Eric glanced down at her chest.

'Are you sure that it's you or the weather that is wet?'

Donna laughed and pulled Eric close to her from the small of his back.

'Shut up!'

Eric grinned and the two kissed, soft lips pressed lightly against each other. Eric pushed Donna backwards and pried her legs open, leaning down, easing into her.

'Y'know, I always found it amusing how you were always on top.'

Eric grinned and rocked into her, pushing himself in and out.

'Oh yeah?'

'Yeah.' Donna breathed. 'You always seemed like you'd be the submissive one, but you're not.'

Eric smirked and his body's tempo increased. 'Is it sexy?'

Donna gasped and closed her eyes. 'It really is.'

Love making was always nice if it was with the right person. It was nice in the rain, in the mud, even when the sun was shining and it was really slippery… it was nice. As they rode into climax and Eric's heart thudded and pounded against his chest, he stared into Donna's face, at the curve in her neck, and her body, he noticed something was missing.

Love was missing.

Even though he felt the glimmer physical touch brings, he didn't feel the emotional part of it. Sex with Donna was no longer love-making with that extra spark. The spark was gone, and it now lay in Hyde.

When Donna breathed his name, he had wanted to say the name of his new lover, Steven. He didn't. And the sad thing was that they both knew he forced Donna's name out of his throat.

Their bodies drew apart and they stood in the rain, staring into the other's eyes. The mud dripped off their bodies like paint on a canvas.

Eric couldn't be sure if Donna was crying, because it was raining so much.

'I'm sorry, Donna.' he mumbled.

Donna shook her head and frowned. 'Nah, it's okay… I should have known, anyway.'

With that, she picked up her drenched clothes and pulled them on. Eric kicked his legs out, trying to get into his jeans properly.

They let the silence speak the words they couldn't say.

It was over.


	12. Confrontation

**I've been thinking of writing a sequel after this story, let me know what you all think – thoughts or opinions – good or bad – would be excellent. ******

*

*

'Okay, let's go through this again…' Jackie explained, waggling a finger at Hyde like she was his own personal teacher. 'You… love Eric.'

Hyde rolled his eyes. 'Yes.'

Jackie's shrill voice pierced his ears. 'No! Do not roll your eyes at me, Steven! Okay. Now. Again. Do you love Eric?'

'Yes.'

Jackie nodded in approval. 'Do you love Eric?'

Hyde crossed his arms. Why did he need to repeat this? It was drilled in his head enough already. 'Yes, damnit, yes!'

'Okay.' Jackie tapped his thigh amicably. 'Do you _not_ see the problem with this?'

Hyde brought on the sarcasm. 'No, Jackie, I never noticed it before. The knowledge has blinded my soul for eternity. Send me to hell, for I have sinned.'

Jackie took Hyde's face in his hands. 'Oh, Steven. I'm happy that you love Eric, but Donna's my friend and I will have to comfort her when she runs in here in tears.'

Hyde shook his head. '_If_ she runs in here in tears. You forget, we're not sure if Forman likes me or Donna. Or if Donna will be crying.'

Jackie flopped down on the couch. 'Well, I'm kinda hoping that you and Eric get together. You know, I've seen the movie _Sergeant Matlovich vs. the U.S. Air Force_, and I think it's beautiful that you and Eric can be together!'

'Yeah, if nobody else finds out. I talked to his mom months ago and she was not happy about her son being even possibly a bit gay.' Hyde said gruffly.

Jackie waves her arms about. 'Whatever, I'm just glad that there will be more people to appreciate my fashion sense!'

Hyde raised his eyebrow in disbelief. 'Jackie, not everybody who feels attracted to the same sex has to give a crap about fashion!'

'I don't care! I'm still taking you two to come shopping with me.'

Hyde groaned. He wouldn't be able to get out of this one… Unless he ditched Jackie at the shops and made a run for it with Forman.

'Fine then.'

Slam!

Donna stood in the back door to the basement, loss and defeat issuing off her like perfume. Her hair was soaking wet and she wore a denim jacket over a white Singlet and a pair of jeans.

'Donna, why is your hair wet?' Jackie asked.

Donna looked through her defeat and spat. 'Because I washed my hair! No…' she sighed and flopped onto the couch next to Jackie. 'Eric and I had sex… in the rain.'

Hyde nodded casually. 'Guess we know who he likes then.'

Donna frowned at Hyde. 'No, it's not like that. It was break-up sex.'

Hyde was about to speak when Jackie butt in.

'Break-up sex, Donna!'

Donna turned to Jackie. 'Yes, Jackie. Break-up sex.' She paused. 'I mean, I was so mad at him for... well, you know.' She glanced at Hyde. 'But then we were there and it started raining and I just felt… well I don't know what I felt but we had sex and yeah, it's over now.'

Hyde chuckled. 'I guess you guys talked that over, huh?'

Donna shook her head, missing the hidden message. 'Actually no, I walked home and he spent a few minutes at the reservoir. He'll be back soon.'

Hyde got up and sat next to Donna, unsure whether she'd back off or hit him.

His voice dripped with sincerity and he took his glasses off. 'Look. I'm sorry, Donna.'

Surprisingly, Donna didn't do anything except sink into the couch.

'It's okay. I mean… I guess I can see why he likes you.' Donna smiled weakly. 'I'm really exhausted you know.'

Hyde joked. 'That break-up sex must have been pretty intense.'

Donna punched Hyde and Jackie made a face clearly showing her disgust before touching Donna's arm faintly.

'Donna, you're in shock. You should come to my house and talk with me. We can watch Grease.'

Donna shook her head. 'Jackie… I don't really feel like watching Grease at the moment…'

'Donna. Lying is a bad habit - a bit of Travolta will do you good - and if not, you can laugh at the girls being picked on by those jerks with the hair combs.' Jackie grabbed Donna's hand. 'So?'

'Okay, whatever.' Donna laughed the first time all evening, even though it was a bit weak. 'Besides, I guess Kelso did break up with you… Some singing and dancing will do you good - even if you are just watching it.'

'Please, Donna, you'll be dancing with me!'

Jackie dragged Donna out of the basement and Hyde followed.

'Hyde! This is a girl's night only!' Donna protested, blinking at the overcast.

Jackie smirked. 'Well, I guess he could come along, I mean, he does like Eric.'

Hyde hit her lightly on the arm and Donna giggled. 'Hey!'

'No, I don't want to come - as much as Grease may tempt me…' Hyde said grinning. 'Jackie, will you go in and check if Forman's back yet?'

'Okay, whatever.' Jackie didn't feel in the mood for arguing so she left. Seconds later she came running back. 'No, he's not there, but he'll probably be back soon. Anyway, dancing boys are waiting! Bye!'

Hyde watched his two friends walk down the street and he turned up the other way. He glanced nervously at the darkening clouds. A storm was coming but he was going to find Eric. Find Forman - even if it rained and he got mugged.

He strode off across the road.

*

Meanwhile, outside a bar, Kelso was jumping on his feet, figuring out whether to go inside. Making up his mind he swerved around and strode inside – crash! – he knocked into somebody. Glasses smashed and Kelso landed on top of broken glass and a pool of beer.

He gasped and lifted his hands up carefully, shards of glass cut deep into his palms, blood dripped to the floor.

'Oh, shit!' cried a voice, bending down and pulling Kelso up by the shoulders. 'Are you okay, man?'

Kelso stared, wide eyed, into the man's face; pointed with dark hair. He looked a bit like a model… except for the nasty scar running through his right - no left - sideburn. His saviour smiled at him and Kelso couldn't help but smile back, the face was almost angelic.

'I'm… fine, thank you.' Kelso mumbled. 'Sorry about your beer.'

'S'alright. I guess I've had enough anyway.'

Kelso looked at the pool table. 'You playing?'

'Not anymore. I'll take you to the hospital.'

Kelso laughed. 'Nah, I don't want to make a fuss… ow. My friend's mum works there and she'd get really worried.'

The guy put his hand on Kelso's back. 'Hey, I could take you back to my place and get you cleaned up.'

Kelso was oblivious to the hungry stare in the guy's eyes. 'Yeah, sure. What's your name?'

The guy grinned with perfect teeth. 'Everybody calls me Xan, though you could call me Xander if you want.' Xan put a muscled arm around Kelso's shoulder and pulled him out of the bar, watching the storm clouds above. 'It's not far a walk… What's your name?'

Kelso smiled appreciatively at Xan. 'It's Kelso, though you could call me Michael if you wanna, also… when we get to your house, do you mind if I call my friend Hyde up? Just want to let him know what's going on.'

'Hyde, huh…' Xan muttered feeling something angry click in side of him. 'Sure.'


	13. Let the Rain Fall

**The scenes between Xan and Kelso are a bit peculiar to write but I guess that's just how their relationship works. - Thanks for reading! ******

*

Eric stood at the reservoir, staring at the pot leaf with a frown upon his face. It was like he was Romeo and it was Juliet, dead from drinking the poison. 'Oh, Hyde…' he sighed. 'I would fix that pot leaf if I could but… it's art – it'd be wrong to change it. That and I don't want to fall and break my arm like Kelso did…'

He peeled off a flick of paint and watched it spin to the floor.

That was probably the last time I will ever have sex with Donna. Eric thought. I mean, forget getting back together again, I mean… It's over now. For good. She'd probably be disgusted to touch lips with a guy who has kissed another man-fellow. Or maybe that would turn her on… Eric heaved a sigh. He was in shock.

At the thought of Hyde he brought his fingers to his mouth, tracing over his lips. Hyde. He loved Hyde.

It didn't matter what happened between him and Donna… Hyde was in his life now. Even though it was wrong and stupid and illegal, Hyde made him feel safe.

He shut his eyes and remembered their make-out session in the basement. Oh, how he longed to touch him again.

Drip. Another raindrop hit his head.

'Not more rain. God… Is this the universe mourning for Donna or me? Make up your friggen mind!' he yelled, jumping up and throwing his arms out like in some lame-ass melo-drama. He felt pain welling in his eyes and throat.

_What if Hyde had somehow moved on in the past few minutes? What if Donna ran to him and they got together like Hyde had always wanted…?_

'Hey, Forman!'

Yes, _now_ he was going crazy. That or Donna had killed Hyde and he was speaking to him in some reincarnated guidance like in Star Wars - _clank_!

A rock ricocheted off the reservoir, the silhouette who had thrown it standing in the rain below. Hyde.

'Oh my god!' Eric exclaimed, joy bursting through every atom in his body. 'Hyde!'

Steven grinned at him and the rain plummeted down. _Crack_! Thunder echoed through the clearing and lightening flashed.

'Forman, how about you come down so we can get the hell out of here!' Hyde called and Eric could hardly contain his happiness. He climbed down the ladder and ran into his lover's arms.

He breathed in his scent; a tantalising mix of sweat, wet-clothes and pot.

'Oh, Steven.' Eric beamed, hugging tight. 'I'm so happy you're here!'

Hyde smiled and looked at Eric up and down. 'You're a mess…'

Eric grinned sheepishly. 'Oh… Well… Donna and I kind of had sex in the rain… and the mud… and I had to put my clothes somewhere and where was there to put them but in the mud?'

Hyde patted Forman on the back. 'Yeah, I heard about that. Donna's fine, by the way - well, she just seems worn out - but that doesn't matter. Let's just get outta here before we get electrocuted!' Hyde kissed Eric enthusiastically.

Eric smirked. 'How exhilarating.'

Hyde took Eric's clammy hand and they ran out towards the road, through the storm.

*

'The phone's over there. Would you like something to drink?'

Kelso walked across the apartment and slumped into the couch, trying not to flex his fingers or move his hands too much. 'Oh, if you've got beer, that'll be great.'

Xan reminded him. 'If I had beer I wouldn't be going down to the pub, now, would I?'

Kelso laughed and nodded. 'Well… Soda will be fine.'

Xan returned with a can, some tweezers and a bowl. He put the soda down on the coffee table and the bowl in his lap.

'Give me your hands.' Xan explained and Kelso obediently held out his bloodied wrists. Xan smiled and took one of them, picking up the tweezers.

'It's not gonna hurt is it?' Kelso winced. 'I mean, no more than it does now. Right?'

Xan cocked his head and stared at Kelso playfully. 'It might hurt a bit. Now what's your favourite color?'

'Is this a trick question?' Kelso laughed. 'I like the colour red - it looks great on women. Actually, no. I like blue. But - Green's pretty cool too, I mean - OW!' The tweezers pulled out the glistening shards. They tinkled at the bottom of the bowl. 'Oh, I see what you were doing with the questions…'

'What's that?' Xan asked, pouring some liquid on Kelso's hand before dabbing it with a cotton bud. The brownish liquid seeped into the cuts.

As his left hand was rolled up into a bandage, Kelso's eye twitched.

'You were distracting me.' Kelso said as Xan took his other hand.

Xan nodded. 'I sure was! Now, Kelso, do you have any particular special relationship with anybody at the moment?'

The clinking of glass hitting the metal bowl. 'Nah… Not anymore. I broke up with my girlfriend this afternoon.'

'Why was that?'

Kelso waved his bandaged hand around. 'She's just… she's just a _bitch_, y'know? She doesn't respect my feelings.'

Xan was listening absentmindedly as he repeated the process. Kelso held his bandaged hands out in front of him. 'How'd you know how to do that stuff?'

'Oh.' Xan looked slightly bashful. 'I'm taking a first aid course, I'm practising to become a doctor.'

Kelso complimented him. 'You'd make a great doctor.'

'Thank you, Kelso. You're a good guy.' Xan's teeth shined, putting the bowl away.

'I'm just gonna call up Hyde!' Kelso hollered.

At the sound of Hyde's name, Xander's body lurched, the hatred tweaking his insides like a malfunctioning robot.

Red answered the phone. 'Forman residence.'

'Um.. uh… HI Red! It's Kelso!'

'Yeah, I know it's you, Kelso. I'd recognise your voice anywhere. What do you want? And make it quick, there's a thunderstorm, y'know.'

'Sure. Um. I was just wondering if Hyde was there.'

'He's not. According to the Jackie girl he's gone out but I'll get him to ring you back when he gets home, where are you?.'

'At some guy's place. He's named Xan. Look him up in the phonebook. Okay, thanks. Bye, Mr Forman.'

Click.

Xan approached Kelso cautiously, holding out the can of soda. Kelso took it and chugged the fizzy red liquid down in one go.

'Wow, you must be thirsty.'

'You bet I am.'

Xan put an arm gently on Kelso's shoulder and observed his goofy grin. 'Do you want to play a game?'

Kelso jumped in excitement. 'Sure. I love games!'

Xan pulled out a black tie from behind his back, grinning maliciously. 'What about cops and robbers?'

'Aw, man!' Kelso exclaimed, completely unaware of the danger ahead. 'I haven't played that in like forever!'


	14. Lay All Your Love on Me

**I just posted like four chapters in one day. Wow. Well, anyway, thanks for reading – it's nice to write something and just know that there's someone reading it. Enjoy this next chapter! ******

*****

*

Kelso's chest was bare, his hands tied behind his back. Xan was standing over him, a contorted grin on his face. His aura was filling the room with tension, hate… evil.

'This is a really extreme version of the game.' Kelso grinned, completely ignorant. 'This is great!'

'Shut up.' Xan said. 'Who is Hyde?'

Kelso giggled. 'He's my friend.'

'What's his name?'

'You know his name… it's Hyde!'

Xan gritted his teeth together unpleasantly. Thunder shook the room and the lights flashed. '_I mean his first name_.'

'I don't know why you need to know his first name…' Kelso rambled. 'But it's Steven.'

Xan's eye twitched. It was the _same_ Hyde.

'I don't get what's up with you. You're all weird all of a sudden.'

Xan's eyes widened and then he collapsed. He looked up. 'Oh, Kelso. What are you doing all tied up?'

'What are you talking about? YOU TIED ME UP!'

Xan was cheerful. 'Cops and robbers, right?'

Kelso didn't understand. Who was this lunatic?

'Yeah… I don't get it. How do you know Hyde?'

Xan's head twisted and he bent down in front of Kelso, his breathing ragged.

He slapped him.

'Hyde… Hyde is not a good guy, Kelso… He's a horrible, mutated piece of shit that needs to FUCKING DIE!'

Kelso's eyes darted around the room in horror. This guy was seriously messed up.

'Can I make a phone call?' Kelso squeaked but his face only met Xan's fist as it crashed into his skull. '_Crap! Xan! What's your problem_?'

Xan's body tensed. 'HYDE IS MY PROBLEM. NOW _SHUT UP_.'

Kelso felt Xan's foot meet his groin and he shuddered in agony, biting his lip so he wouldn't make so much noise. This guy really hated Hyde and _really_ had a problem. One minute he was nice and then he was like… the devil or ABBA on drugs. Bad drugs. The really crappy, dodgy kind you can buy in the corner of a smoky pub.

Suddenly, Xan left the room and Kelso groaned, his crotch throbbing in pain, his head pounding. He was relieved that Xan had left… at least he was until Xan came back holding a baseball bat in his hand, his expression filled with menace.

*

They walked through the Forman kitchen where Red looked at them like they were aliens. Or dumb asses.

'What _the hell_ were you doing?' he asked stupefied, looking over Eric's muddy clothes. 'You're not in primary school any more, Eric.'

Eric couldn't even take Red's crap tonight. 'I fell over.'

'He's pretty clumsy, isn't he?' Hyde smirked, rubbing Forman's back.

Red looked up from his newspaper. 'You bet he is. Go get cleaned up.' They were just about to leave the room when Red spoke up again. 'Oh, by the way, Kelso called. He's staying at somebody's house. Some dumb ass friend of yours. Anyway, you can't call back now because the line's cut off but the guys' name is-'

'Yes, whatever, thanks dad.' Eric cut in. 'I have to get cleaned up before I catch pneumonia.'

Hyde pushed Eric out and heard Red mutter. 'I don't care if you get pneumonia as long as you shut up.'

Hyde snorted and shook his head, making his way to the stairs. 'Ah, that Red. Anyway, we don't want you catching pneumonia now, otherwise I would get pneumonia too.'

Eric chuckled. 'Oh really? Why is that?'

'Just because.' The two melted together in a short kiss. 'It would really suck to catch pneumonia, right?'

'Right.' Eric said and they sprinted upstairs into the bathroom and locked the door, flicking the light on. The glow above their head buzzed as if it were grateful to finally be in use. Eric threw his jacket to the floor. 'Hyde… I'm really glad you came to get me from the reservoir otherwise… I might have never left.'

'You would have come home. You wouldn't have been able to keep away from me that long.'

Even though Hyde said it in a joking way, Eric knew there was truth buried in his sentence. 'Yeah, well, remember that it was you who came to get me and not the other way around. Just saying… Thank you. Really.'

His body convulsed from the cold and Hyde pushed his index finger and thumb into the bridge of his nose. 'You might want to get those clothes off, Forman.'

Eric grinned. 'Yeah, well, I would, but it's kind of hard to get off by myself…. Since they're so wet.'

Hyde didn't need any more encouragement than that. His fingers eased around the bottom of Eric's cold shirt, pulling it off. Eric's chest was stained with mud and Hyde grimaced.

He bent down, easing the button of Eric's jeans through the hole, pulling down the zip and sliding the jeans off. Eric shivered and then proceeded to undress Hyde, dumping their clothes in a filthy heap.

'You're right. It is cold!' Hyde shivered. Eric leapt over to the shower and turned it on. Steam filled the bathroom and they both threw off their remaining clothes. Hyde stared at his mate up and down, admiring his body. There was something appealing about his scrawny body.

'What are you looking at?'

Hyde peered up. 'Oh, I'm looking at you, man.'

Eric agreed. 'That is true. I am a man.'

They became aroused just by looking at each other. Eric looked down at himself nervously and pointed to the shower.

'Y'know… How about I go first?'

Hyde nodded. He didn't trust himself to get into that shower with Forman. It was like putting two angry dogs in a room together, placing a piece of meat between them and expecting them not to fight. 'Sure, thing, Eric.'

Eric's heart fluttered at the sound of his name and he jumped in, drawing the curtain.

'Steven!' Eric called over the roar of the water. 'Can you pass me the soap by the basin?'

Hyde looked over at the basin and threw the soap at the curtain. It clattered to the bottom of the bathtub. 'Well somebody's moody!'

'It's just me, Eric.' Hyde chortled, sitting on the edge of the bathtub. He shut his eyes as if he were remembering a simpler time. 'Are you squeaky-clean yet? Other people want to use the shower, you know!'

Eric yelled back. 'Well, you'd just better wait your turn! I still have mud in my hair!'

Hyde picked his glasses up off the floor and put them on the bench.

Then Eric started singing… though the word 'wailing' might have been more fitting.

'Hey, Eric!' Hyde shouted. 'I love you and all but can you SHUT UP!?'

'You're just jealous!' Eric cried back.

'Whatever, man. I've heard Jackie sing better than you!'


	15. Oh, Baby, Let Me Go

Hyde breathed in a shuddering breath.

'So you guys were lovers, right?' Eric whispered. Hyde shut him up.

'Yes, man, we were. And heck, never again. That guy's a real creep. He's messed up.'

Eric nodded grimly and looked at the door to the blue carpet with cigarette stains to the metal numbers on the door shining and looming.

Hyde twisted the door nob and pushed it open. It creaked loudly. Not even the record playing dimly in the background could ease their dread.

They crept inside.

Then they heard the whimpering. Hyde spun around and headed down the all-too-neat corridor where he opened the door, as if in slow motion, to reveal the ghastly sight of their friend.

********

…They rushed out of the house the moment Red said the name of Kelso's friend.

Eric started the engine of his beloved Vista Cruiser. 'Shit, Hyde. What's going on?'

Hyde's hand clenched on the edge of his seat and Eric feared the seat would explode and lose what stuffing it had left. 'Xan's going on, that's what. That guy is dangerous and Kelso, like the moron he is, had to go and mess with him… that MORON!'

Eric pulled out of the driveway and let Hyde guide his way, pictures flashing into his head – Hyde on the bed – Eric, sick – Hyde telling Eric about Xan – seeing the strange man at the abortionist and the evil glare he gave him…

*******

'Holy fucking shit!' Eric squeaked. 'What the hell happened to him? Look at those massive bruises… the … are those whip marks? Oh hell, we have to call the police.' Eric fidgeted around for a phone and Hyde took a firm hold on his wrist.

'Shut up, he might be in here somewhere still…' Hyde said, bending down to Kelso's limp form, wiping blood off his mouth and the large cut on his forehead. 'Kelso? Are you alive, man?'

Kelso's breathing was shallow and rattling. He was too afraid to open his eyes.

'This isn't a trick, man. He's not here. This is Hyde and Eric.'

Kelso's eyes clenched tighter. A noise escaped his bruised lips.

'Kelso, I can't hear you. … C'mon man, let's get you out of here.'

Hyde went to untie the bonds holding him to the bed. 'Eric! What are you doing?'

'I'm standing over here, totally freaking out in a corner.'

A high pitched squeal reached his ears. It wasn't Eric. It was Kelso.

'Kelso, man! What?'

'_It _is_ a trick.'_

Hyde stood up abruptly. 'Kelso, what are you talking about? Where is he?'

Eric jumped next to Hyde and quivered next to him, spinning around. They heard a yell from the door. A maniacal laugh. And in the moment they heard it, they knew that they were screwed.

'_Hyde, you bastard. YOU ARE SO DEAD.'_

_

* * *

_

**The next few chapters are really short but I do hope I can convey the scenes well enough even if they are a bit disjointed. (Because that's the point!)**


	16. The Hospital: Part One

_What happened next was a blur… I wish I could have done something but it was so fast. Now two people I love are totally screwed. I'm surprised Red hasn't kicked me out but I guess that's because he doesn't know the extent of the story. I'm glad he doesn't. I was so glad he wasn't asking any questions that I hugged Laurie when she came to visit Kelso and her brother. Laurie! _

_Fuck! I wish I could have done something, I really do. I feel so guilty for it. I just…._

'Now, now, Steven, don't cry. Eric is going to be fine, see? And what are you writing? Aw, come on, don't throw tear it up, don't throw it away! That paper was feelings paper!'

I tell her I have to destroy it because nobody should read it. Mrs Forman waved her hands about.

'Feelings should be in the open! How are you feeling, Steven?'

Like my body has stopped working but my mind is still alive. Like death is just a step away because if Eric dies, then I'm history. I'm also feeling guilty. I'm hoping that Eric is alive.

But I tell her I feel fine.

She can tell I'm lying but doesn't push me.

I stare at her and frown. I ask how she's going.

'Well, for somebody whose son has just been stabbed I think I'm doing quite fine! I've seen him and I think he's going to be okay but someone else is taking care of him. The doctor's think it's not the best idea to work on somebody who you're close too because if you mess up then you'll hate yourself forever – or something like that anyway.'

I ask if she hates herself. She laughs and says no. She makes a lame joke. I smile and sit further back in my seat.

She speaks again. '…I can understand if it's hard for you to deal with Eric's condition considering … your past feelings for him but he loves Donna and Donna loves him. It's all going to be fine!'

I feel my insides knot and twist and wonder if I should be honest. My good spirit over came the criminal and pathetic mess inside…

'Mrs Forman, I don't know how to tell you this… But Eric and Donna broke up.' I tell her. I observe as her expression changes from bewildered to utter loss.

'Well what on earth happened?'

I breathe in. 'He fell in love with somebody else.'

Mrs Forman became angry. 'Well that's just stupid! I absolutely can not believe him, Donna was the best thing that ever happened to him and he just throws her away like.. a pair of dirty socks.'

'I know you're upset, Mrs Forman. I know you're confused about Eric but you have to understand that Eric did not have bad intentions. Donna and Eric are still friends and you should be happy because they can still love each other even if they are just friends.'

'I sense that you know who he left Donna for, Steven.' Mrs Forman said suddenly and I died a little on the inside. I remembered what she told me about half a year ago and I didn't want to be the one to tell her that her son left her only hope for grandchildren for somebody who was not able to have them. 'You're going to tell me or I will have to ask Eric and we both don't want that.'

I looked glumly at the floor and then looked into Mrs Forman's wide eyes.

I told her that I still loved her son.

I told her that he loved me.

I told her that we were together now.

And Mrs Forman slapped me across the face.


	17. The Hospital: Part Two

I remember how Hyde spun around as Xan stormed into the room holding the baseball bat. I remember watching as he was hit in the arm, as he yelled, as Xan threw the bat at him and ran out. They ran into the corridor and Xan was holding a knife. Before I knew it he was bounding towards me and I felt the device plunged into my gut and my chest.

This is where it gets blurry.

I remember a loud cracking sound and the sound of something hitting the floor. I remember the muffled yelling of other voices. I remember my head was pounding, pounding, pounding and I was sinking into the floor. Then I heard a crash and with a final ba-dum, I couldn't remember anything anymore.

I hear the voices though.

But I can't understand them.

'Eric!' More muffling. I drift back into unconsciousness.

When I open my eyes I realise I am in heaven. I feel so comfortable, it's so nice. So soft. So lovely. So beautiful and… White. I feel a presence besides me and I see Hyde's face and I smile and feel tears stain my cheeks.

'You're an angel.'

Hyde smiles weakly. 'Like hell I am.'

I laugh. Bad move. Now I realise I am not in heaven but in a hospital bed. I realise that there are bandages around my bare chest, stomach and head. My body groans with agony and I moan.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

'You saved my life.' I say and he shakes his head.

'I saved your life?' he says, disbelief threading his voice. 'Eric, I almost got you killed!'

'But you pulled me out of that mess, didn't you?' I say. 'So you must have saved me.'

'I wish I could have. I fractured my wrist and once I knocked that freak out I called the ambulance and police and ran away. Unfortunately Red found me, and dragged me off to the hospital. I'm nothing but a coward, Forman.'

I can see a bruise on the side of his face.

'Xan's in prison… which is good but you're still not okay. You may be awake but you're not okay. Like hell you're not okay. You should be glad you don't have a mirror. Oh and Kelso's okay too. He's a bit freaked out which isn't surprising, and he's been awake for ages. But he's still in recovery. They've got a psychiatrist coming to see him every afternoon. I once saw the guy walking out of Kelso's room shaking his head as if he couldn't believe how stupid he was. But Forman, I…'

Suddenly there is a commotion at the door and Hyde is dragged out by doctors. They jab needles in my arms and put a mask on my face. I breathe in the foggy mist and sleep again.


	18. The Hospital: Part Three

I watch as friends and family walk in and out. Forman is awake now and can see a few people. I hold my cheek and avoid Mrs Forman's angry looks. I saw her tell her husband and though they kept the news about our discovery secret from Eric – as far as I can tell – I can see that they're extremely angry - and hostile. They keep giving me nasty looks from across the room.

Fez comes down and sits next to me for a few minutes but soon leaves saying that I am boring. Whatever.

Jackie approaches me and sits on my left.

'What are you still doing in this stupid corridor? In a hospital! Hyde, if you don't eat something soon, I'm gonna have to force feed you. And I don't really want to do that – in every movie they spit the food back out and it's totally gross.'

I tell her that I have been eating.

I don't tell her that I haven't really eaten and that it's just me eating my insides.

'It's a pity about Eric, isn't it?'

You have no idea, I think.

'Kelso and I are back together.' She announces proudly and I smile at her. For real this time.

That's great, I tell her. She grins and gives me a hug.

'Oh, Hyde. I feel so sorry for you. You must feel sooo bad! So guilty and…. Horrible. Well, it's just bad luck. But good thing that guy's gone right?'

Yup.

'Y'know what's weird?'

No.

'Mr and Mrs Forman! They're looking at you as if Eric dying is your fault! Well, almost dying. What's up with them?' she paused. 'OH MY GOD!' she said way too loudly but she brought her voice down to a whisper. 'Do they… Do they _know_?'

I didn't need to ask what 'know' meant. I nod at her and she just gapes at me.

'Holy…...' Jackie swore. 'You're so dead. I mean, I thought Donna was gonna kill you but she didn't really. I don't know what's going to happen. Do you? Are they going to kick you out? I think they might kick you out. That's horrible!'

I shrug.

'Well, if it means anything. I still support you and Eric one-hundred-and-_fifty_-per-cent. And if they're going to take you down then I'm going to be right with you while it happens.'

I thank her and she nods before touching my hand and heading towards Kelso's room.

'I'm going to see how Michael's going. Cya, later, Hyde.'

'Yeah.' I say. 'Bye, Jackie. You're a good friend.'

I thought she was going to say 'I know I am' but instead she grinned at me and gave me a look which pretty much said it so I was satisfied that Jackie hadn't gone completely insane. Not like me.


	19. Home Again

Eric is now back at home. He spent about a month in hospital but Mrs Forman still has to change his bandages every day. She does this in his room with the door locked. Red guards it and stares down at me.

'Steven.' He says dangerously.

'Red.' I say just as angrily.

Every night we stare each other down, daring the other to make a move.

Kelso was back in the basement good as new though not as smart and now the entire basement knew the extent of our relationship and it seems okay.

Eric's parents haven't properly spoken to me since that time at the hospital where I told Mrs Forman about us… But I suppose that's a good thing because they'd probably be yelling at us like hell if they weren't silent. Best for them to get used to the idea before they talk to us… IF they talk to us.

'Steven, Eric wants to speak with you.' Red's voice booms, splintering my thoughts. The door is pushed open and I look at Red for a moment to see if he's bluffing but Eric was beaming at me from the bed, Mrs Forman looking anxiously from me to him. 'Five minutes.'

I walk in and Mrs Forman leaves, shutting the door behind us. I had five minutes.

'What did you want to see me about?' I ask him, sitting on the edge of the bed.

'My parents.' Eric's eyes dart nervously to the door. 'I have a theory and I don't like it but they're acting so weird around you. At first I thought it was because Red found you escaping the place where I was dying but then I felt something… They _know_, don't they?' I nod; I'm so glad I can hear him speak again. Speak to me, anyway.

'I think Red will kick me out soon, or maybe he won't but I don't know. I told your mum about you and Donna and then I told her about us. Your mum can slap pretty hard.' I tell him.

'Yeah, well…' Eric chuckles. 'A mother's love overcomes all obstacles, including your face.'

I grin and kiss him lightly on the cheek. 'I love you.'

Eric looks at me fondly and I realise this is the first time I have said I loved him. I smile at the realisation that now it was stronger than ever and I would do all in my power to protect him. I wouldn't run away anymore. I tell him this and he smirks.

'Oh, Hyde! Oh, Steven!' he flings his arms around me and laughs. I know he's joking but the gesture is nice. 'Let's go get married and make babies together!'

Good thing his sense of humour is still in tact, even if his skin isn't.

'Five minutes it up!' Red roars through the door and as the door is opening Eric kisses me excitedly on the lips and mouths 'I love you'. I smile.

Even though his parents see us and we both know it.

'So… Eric… This really wasn't Hyde forcing you into this… Was it?' Mrs Forman says softly. Red storms up to me and I thought I would burst into flames or something. I felt the urge to run as far as possible from the room but I stood my ground.

'That's total crap. Y'know what Steven is like, he's probably tricking him or doing something dirty.' Red says sternly.

I look back fiercely. 'Just because you've all known me to be dirty, a.k.a a criminal, does not mean I will mistreat Eric. I love him.' Yes, I dared to say it. I gulp my fear back down into my stomach. 'And if you kick me out, that's fine. If you're blind enough to think me leaving the house is going to stop me loving him then you're dead wrong.'

I don't look at Eric as I say this. To do this would be to lose to Red.

'Not mistreat him!? You almost got him killed for God's sake! Steven, you've done many wrongs in your past and you can't fix them. You just have to deal with the consequences and the consequences of this situation is that you're leaving Point Place.'

'What, dad, no!'

Eric.

I turn and look at the intense fury in his eyes.

'Dad, if you love me, which you might deep, deep down, you'll want me to be happy and kicking Steven out and making him leave won't do that. I know you're not… entirely okay with _us_… I know your… "family honour" is at stake but this isn't you! This is your son! It's me who is in love with Steven Hyde and not you so you should just GET OVER IT. Besides we're probably going to move out in a year or two and compared to the rest of our lives, we won't be entering your lives, like, at all. Because if you don't want Steven back here then I'm sorry but you probably won't be seeing both of us. Friends or more than that… Steven and I are together.'

Mrs Forman lets out a moan which is a mix of 'aw that's so sweet', 'Red, let him stay!' and 'but my baby boy is gay!', in other words – mixed feelings.

Red looks from the two of us in silent fury. I thought he was going to explode in our faces but he just strode out with a vein throbbing in his temple.

Eric's mom speaks. 'Well… Um… Eric, I have to say. If it's any boy that you had to fall for, I'm glad it's Steven. And Steven, I'm glad you're with Eric because…' she breathed in. 'You really are a sweet, wonderful boy and I know you'll keep him safe. You'll take care of him.'

'Thanks, Mrs Forman.'

'Oh, don't 'thanks, Mrs Forman' me! I still have to deal with your father and… I'm still…' searching for the right word. 'D_ealing_ with you boys together so... So I'm going to go calm down your father, Eric.'

'Good luck.' Eric says faintly. 'Thank you, mom.'

'It's okay, honey.' Mrs Forman says. 'I love you.'

A tender moment between mother and son passes. She leaves.

'Y'know it's still 4.25…' I say. 'The others might still be here.'

Eric exclaimed in mock excitement. 'Oh, that's great! We can tell them how angry Red is!'

We both contained our joy of being together and headed downstairs.

******

I can't say I wasn't surprised at their reaction (at first). As soon as we walked in, hand in hand, the whole gang just stared at us with their mouths open. Jackie, Donna, Fez and Kelso watched us walk down the stairs and as we reached the bottom, Jackie became animated.

'Red just came through here…' she whispers. 'He looks really mad. We're surprised you're both still alive. Okay, no, that's a lie. We know you're alive, which is why…'

'SURPRISE!' Kelso cries as he Donna and Jackie popped party poppers. I can't help smirking.

'God, you guys threw a party for us? That's so girly, and yet… I kinda like it.' I admit.

Donna laughs. 'I guess some of Eric is rubbing off on you then!'

Eric chortles. 'Yes, yes.'

Fez speaks up. 'I am sorry, guys, I already popped my popper.'

Then we all look at him and burst into tears laughing. If this scene was in a movie I would of probably either:

a/ walked out, or

b/ threw up

However, I did neither of these things which surprised me. Almost as much as the fact of how freakin' happy I was that all my friends were here and everything was normal again.

I didn't think these sorts of moments _really_ existed in real life.

We all joke and talk awhile, Jackie even apologises to me for not being there to take Red's wrath, but I tell her I handled it. We all sit in the circle and light some incense and Kelso pulls out a bag and I beam at him.

Overcoming Red, pot, awesome friends and a great, though unexpected lover… Life was being incredibly good to me. And I'm cool with that.

*****

**Technically… This isn't the end! There's still the epilogue but I'd like to say to those few viewers I have, I've loved writing this story and I hope you all liked it and if you didn't well that's too bad because I do. ******

**Also, I'm starting to write a Donna/Jackie fan fiction. It's not a massive story, a series of one shots so stay tuned! **************


	20. Epilogue

'Okay, now, Hyde… How do I look in this pink, fluffy cowgirl hat?' Jackie twirls and I repeat.

'It looks cool.'

Where was a bucket? I need to throw up. Maybe the hat would do. Where was Forman already?!

'Ugh, Hyde! You've said that about every single hat I've tried on!'

'That's because I don't care about the hat and I just want to get the heck out of here! I feel sick being amongst so many petty articles of clothing.'

Jackie glares at me and disappears into the changing room. 'Whatever, now go find me a 11, not 12, in the pretty blue dress. I think it'll go well with my shoes.'

Then I see Forman at the store's entrance and he waves at me to come on. I grin at the sight of my saviour and run as fast as I can out of the shop.

'I can't believe Jackie really expected us to stay with her.' I pant as I sprint past the crowd of staring people.

"What are they running for?" they're probably thinking. "Why are they grinning at each other like that? Ohmifuckinggawd, are they holding hands? Ew that's sick. That's gross. That's foul! Where's my mummy?" Whatever.

Eric laughs. 'Yeah, I know! It's like, what is she, stupid?'

My heart plummets at the sound of Fez's voice. 'What are you guys doing? I thought you guys were shopping with Jackie!' I catch Donna and Kelso's at the lunch bar and wave goodbye, not even bothering to answer.

As we turn a corner we come face to face with Jackie. She is glaring at us and I'm thankful I'm not wearing red or she would charge.

'What?' Eric exclaims. 'How did you get in front of us?'

'Shortcuts. Shortcuts only cool people know about! You're supposed to be shopping with me!'

'Jackie.' I say pointing out her error. '"supposed" to.'

'Well, I don't care! You guys are going to help me shop.'

'For the last time.' Eric explains. 'Just because Hyde and I are together does not mean we want to shop with you! So get over it because we're leaving.'

'No wait. Eric and Hyde come back! Come back this instant!' she cries as we run to the left and up the steps.

Through the mall and through the car park, we jump into the El Camino and screech away, giggling at our escape a bit like Starsky and Hutch but we're a lot cooler and smarter, and gay lovers. So sue us. Like we care.

It's your problem.


End file.
